


Anything else, Mr.Min?

by daeguschild



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Park Jimin, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Past Feelings, Past YoonSeok, Pining, Romance, Yoongi is bisexual, im bad at tags, jimin is a lil jealous, joon is supportive, slight taekook, sorry hobi - Freeform, suran appears, taekook needs to get their shit together, then its yoonmin time, vminkook are best friends, whats up w joon, yoongi only sulks for like a few chapters, yoonmin, yoonmin are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguschild/pseuds/daeguschild
Summary: Jimin was just trying to get to Seoul for his best friend's graduation but finds himself working for an entitled ass rich priss. What could go wrong?





	1. Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic and i'm not too confident in writing but i really had the urge to write this!!  
> i hope you like it and i'm always open to suggestions .

“You got the directions??”

 

“Yes, for the fifth time,” Jimin sighs.

 

“You remembered to book the hotel too, right?”

“What about the train ticket, don’t forget about that,” Taehyung exasperates.

 

“Tae! Yes, I have everything, you have been making me plan for about 2 weeks now,” Jimin huffs.

 

“Ok ok. I’m sorry. I just hope you don’t get lost like the last time you came to visit me,” Taehyung painfully recites.

 

“That was one time! But I should really get going or else I’ll miss my train.” Jimin manages to get his best friend to stop bickering and let him get out of his apartment to catch the next train to Seoul.

 

As a Busan boy, Park Jimin was not too fond of big cities, claiming they were too overwhelming and competitive. Taehyung and him wanted to go to the same university but that, unfortunately, did not work out, as Taehyung loved the city rush, and Jimin did not. Although upset about the circumstances, they went to different universities. Taehyung went to Seoul National University, aspiring to master in vocal music. Jimin, on the other hand, stayed in his hometown and went to the Busan Arts College, where he was a dance undergraduate.

 

However, it was his best friend’s graduation and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Or at least, that’s what he hoped.

 

~~~

 

Jimin is startled awake by the monotone PA system that fills the train that says they have reached their last stop. He scurries off the train carrying his baggage and manages to get out of the stuffy train station without running into anybody.

 

The cool breeze hits him as soon as he walks out. _Probably should’ve worn my jacket._ Unfortunately, it was in his suitcase. Ignoring the cold chill that the night breathes down his neck, he looks out to the city. The recent sunset makes the city all the more beautiful. The night settles into a faded navy blue. The gleaming yellow headlights create a bright reflection on the windows of the station. The faint car horns block out the conversations of people who pass by. The shrill noise of his phone pulls Jimin out of his trance.

 

“Are you here yet?!”, Taehyung says in an overbearing tone.

 

“Chill Tae Tae. I just got off the train. I’m on my way to the hotel,” Jimin replies.

 

“Call me when you get there.” Jimin hangs up and pulls out the screenshots that he took earlier for the directions to the hotel. _About a 20 minute walk. Okay._ Jimin hums as he walks along, carefully following the indicated directions.

 

~~~

 

_Definitely not a 20 minute walk._ Jimin sighs and he glances at his watch. _1:52 AM. Fuck. How the hell did I already get lost within the first two hours?_ The night has settled in and Jimin begins to feel tense.

 

He wonders if he should call Taehyung and prays that he isn’t asleep. Though he shouldn’t be, considering the fact that he sends Jimin and Jungkook, their other friend, memes in a group chat at ungodly hours of the night.

 

Jungkook was a year younger than Jimin and Taehyung, who also studies in Seoul National University for vocals. Tae and Jungkook have practically been inseparable after Taehyung met Jungkook during the younger’s university orientation. Jimin has caught on to how Jungkook stays by Taehyung’s side at almost any given time of the day, and he mentally shouts _‘Get a room already.’_ He wonders if both his friends are both as stupid as each other.

 

Shoving his thoughts aside, he opts to call Taehyung.

 

_One ring_

_Two rings_

_Three rings_

_Four rings._

 

_Great. Fucking great._ Jimin hastily stuffs the phone back into his pocket.

Jimin continues to walk along the sidewalk with his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweater. He realizes his ripped jeans were a poor choice for the current weather. _Why the fuck did it have to be so cold tonight?_ He continues his way down the street and he reaches to what he thinks is a hotel. He goes closer to further examine the building. Fortunately, it’s a hotel. Unfortunately, it’s not the one he reserved. He didn’t have enough cash to book a second hotel and begins his way out.

 

Just as he begins to make his way back to the sidewalk, he sees an unguarded motorcycle near the side of the building. His mind immediately swarms with thoughts. _Why isn’t this in the hotel’s parking garage? Why is it left at the side of the building? Would the owner be staying at the hotel?_ He looks around to make sure there is nobody nearby. He discards his thoughts and quickly makes up his mind that it is 2 in the goddamn morning and he needs to get to his hotel.

 

Luckily, with nobody around, Jimin could easily hotwire the motorcycle. He thanks his rough teenage years back in Busan where he would be on the run from troublemakers, where hotwiring a motorcycle would be a typical Friday night for Jimin. Jimin carefully inserts the speaker wire into the socket. He hits the ignition and makes off with the motorcycle.

 

~~~

 

Jimin safely makes it to his hotel. He leaps off the motorcycle and puts it in the parking garage. He hopes the owner won’t have too much of a hassle getting around. _I’ll return it tomorrow to the same spot,_ he thinks, satisfied with his decision.

 

Jimin makes his way to check into the hotel. He checks his watch. _3:47 AM. 6 hours until suit shopping for Tae’s graduation._ He checks in and trots toward the elevator. Jimin chucks off his sweater and shoes and slips into a comfortable pair of sweatpants once inside his room. Not wasting any time, he leaves his luggage by the door and throws himself into the comfortable double sized bed that is in the middle of the room and falls into a deep slumber.

 

~~~

 

Jimin wakes up with sun glistening down on his face from the large window that takes up his wall. The glowing rays scatter across his bare, toned stomach. Jimin groans as a sign of tiredness, ruffling his fluffy, brown hair. He lazily checks the time and almost falls out of bed. _11:21 AM. Shit shit shit. I was supposed to meet Taehyung at the suit store at 10:45._

 

Quickly getting out of his laze, he runs into the bathroom and brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower. Way too quick for his liking. He throws open his suitcase and pulls out a large, grey sweatshirt, and beige cargo joggers. Jimin hurriedly brushes a comb through his wet hair and rushes out the door while stumbling on his untied sneakers.

 

Jimin hustles to the front doors of the hotel. _Should I take the motorcycle? I’m already as late as it is. Taking the bus is gonna take a shitload of time, anyways._ He finds himself making his way to the motorcycle and keeps his plan to return it later this evening. He hops on, sets on the ignition and begins his path to the busy city of Seoul.

 

~~~

 

Jimin arrives at the store and greets an annoyed Taehyung and hesitant Jungkook. “A whole hour late! That’s a new record,” Tae retorts, but there was no bite to his words. “I know, I know”, “I reached the hotel late and slightly overslept,” Jimin replies. “Only slightly?” Tae says with a playful grin, which has the three cracking up. “Let’s find your suit,” Taehyung says.

 

About 2 hours later, the one excited looking Jimin and two tired looking boys walk out of the store. “I can’t believe it took you that long,” Taehyung groans.

 

"I had to find something that complimented my body!” Jimin exclaims.

 

“Hyung, did mean you wanted something that brings out your biceps in case you run into a potential partner?” Jungkook asks with an eyebrow raised.

 

“No!” Jimin cries. Although, he thought finding someone wouldn’t be a terrible idea. He has dated plenty of people throughout the years, of course, but nobody really stuck. Jimin’s tastes were slightly different than of his in high school and he now leans a bit towards men, and both of his friends knew this and fully supported him. He assumes he just hasn’t met the right person yet.

 

The boys are walking towards the spot where Jimin parked ‘his’ motorcycle when they see a short figure standing in front of it. Walking closer, he takes notice of a skinny man, in a rather expensive looking suit. The man has perked up, blond hair that Jimin in no way finds cute. The man turns around and gives the three boys a sharp glare.

  
The man, in an angry tone, asks, “Why the fuck is _my_ motorcycle here?”.


	2. Graduation

The three boys are standing on the pavement with a perplexed look on their faces. Taehyung is the first to speak up. “His motorcycle?” Tae questions Jimin while gesturing to the man. Jimin sighs sheepishly, “I got kinda lost on my way to my hotel, and I saw the motorcycle carelessly left on the side of the building. I was going to return it to the same spot, I was.” Jimin looks over at his two best friends who were nodding understandingly and then at the swanky looking man, who looks even angrier than before.

 

“ _Carelessly?”_ The man clicks his tongue. “I left to answer a fucking call from work. I wasn’t even that far from the motorcycle,” the man spits out. If he wasn’t already, Jimin could imagine steam coming out of the man’s ears, face growing angrier by the second. He recalls last night and realizes the man’s figure and short height could have prevented him from being seen when Jimin looked around. Especially in a darkly colored outfit, similar to the one he’s wearing right now. He eyes the man more carefully who’s wearing a loose fitting business suit, in a way that you could make out his small form. The jet black tie clasps around his neck, matching the equally dark suit, layered with a white undershirt. Seeing the tiny body that screams _cute_ contrasts with the angry expression displayed on the man’s face makes Jimin almost laugh. The man notices Jimin and his voice breaks Jimin’s gawking, “Whatever fun it may be staring at me, don’t you fucking forget that you practically stole my motorcycle,” the man hisses.

 

“Who the hell even are you? How do we even know that this is yours? A man wearing an expensive ass suit doesn’t seem like the type to go on a casual joyride on his motorcycle in the middle of the fucking night,” Taehyung blurts out.

 

The man’s body straightens from his earlier slouched position. “My name is Min Yoongi. I wasn’t working last night but just so happened to receive a work related call while I was out. And my choice of vehicle doesn’t need to correspond with the way I dress,” the man says in annoyed tone, narrowing his eyes at Taehyung as the last part was obviously directed to him.

 

Tae and Jungkook’s eyes immediately widen, mouth agape at, the supposedly, Min Yoongi’s words. Jimin raises his eyebrows at the two in question and mouths ‘ _What?.’_ “Min Yoongi,” Taehyung clears his voice to continue speaking, “The CEO of Bighit Entertainment?” Taehyung asks, still bewildered.

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes, “Yes. Yes I am,” in a flat tone. Taehyung and Jungkook mouth a quick ‘o’, and Jimin continues to stupidly stare and thinks _who the fuck is this guy talking to us like some entitled ass rich priss?_

 

Yoongi begins to speak again and the coldness returns to his voice, “Considering you fucking stole the bike and you wrecked its fuse, on top of that snarky attitude, I’m obviously going to call the police.”

 

Jimin takes a moment to register Yoongi’s words. Unlawful use of an automobile is either 3 years in jail or a fine around 5 million won. He doesn’t even know how much he’ll have to pay for property damage but Jimin is already panicking. He sends Taehyung a worried look and his hands begin to fiddle on the bag that contains his suit.

 

Jimin is in no position to be in jail for 3 years, let alone pay a gigantic fee. He needs to help provide for his mother and his 9 year old little brother. Jimin’s father left their family back when he was 17 and his brother was only 3. He mentally curses at his father and the painful rush of memories come flooding in. _How fucking sick do you have to be to leave your family?_ He’s always been afraid of his little brother, Jihyun, growing up without a father. The younger will always question if he wasn’t good enough. _What had to be so bad for my father to fucking walk out on us?_ Jimin bites his lip in attempt to hold the tears that begin to fill his eyes.

 

Nonetheless, he can’t go to prison or pay this fee. In his current position, in Seoul, he doesn’t have enough. Even if he were to go back to Busan and gather everything he had, his salary of a cashier at a cafe would do no good. He needs to go back as soon as Taehyung’s graduation is over so he can continue working for his family. Jimin’s breaths hitch up and his eyes are laced with worry. Taehyung and Jungkook give him knowing looks. Jimin has to get on this Min Yoongi’s good side if he’s ever getting off the hook.

 

“Look.” Yoongi looks back over to Jimin. “I understand that you’re mad. And you have every right to be,” Jimin pauses. “Damn right I do,” Yoongi mutters under his breath. Jimin continues, with a shaky voice, “But I can’t pay whatever fee there is or spend a long time in jail.” Yoongi just scoffs and continues to look at Jimin, with no emotion in his eyes. “I have a family back at home and I need to help pay their bills. My mother and my little brother are all on their own, and I know that I’m in no place of asking for your help, but I really need it,” Jimin gulps, “I can’t leave them alone, I’ll do anything, please, just please don’t call the police.” Jimin stops and he hiccups, the tears come back and this time they’re streaming down his face.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook rush to Jimin’s side. Taehyung caresses Jimin’s cheek and softly runs his finger over his best friend’s tears. Jungkook clings onto Jimin’s waist, giving him that bear hug he so desperately needed. The scene goes on for a solid 2 minutes, until Yoongi coughs to get their attention. He rubs his hands over his temples, displaying his sheer frustration. He looks over to Jimin again and sighs, “I’m willing to work out a compromise, if it’s that important to you.” Jimin’s head immediately snaps up and locks his gaze with Yoongi’s.

 

“I’m currently in need of a personal assistant,” Yoongi begins. “My previous one had resigned, for her own reasons, and there is a position to fill. However, looking at the damage that has been done, there will obviously be no pay, something similar to an intern.” Yoongi’s voice fades out and Jimin’s thoughts start to overflow his mind.

 

 _No fucking wage?_ He assumes it’s only fair considering he wrecked the man’s motorcycle. _But I was only here for Tae’s graduation._ He begins to think and realizes he’ll need to stay with Taehyung, obviously. If he didn’t, Yoongi would be left with no choice other than to call the police. _I have to do this._ Jimin just prays it isn’t for long.

 

Yoongi who was clearly not finished talking is still explaining the position and its requirements. “You’ll be doing what I tell you to do, either from doing work in the office, or running personal errands. The hours aren’t deadly, 8 to 7. You can’t be off in your own little world either.” Jimin has a confused look on his face from this. “What I mean is, you have to be on time and punctual. If you’re late by even the smallest fraction of a minute, consider your position gone,” Yoongi explains.

 

By the end of Yoongi’s little speech, Jimin looks a bit dazed, but that one question pops back up into his mind. _For how long?_ “If I go along with this, how long will it be for?” Jimin asks. Yoongi looks at him with amusement. Funny, Jimin didn’t know that his face was capable of giving anything other than cold glares. “Well, assuming that you go along with this, which you’ll need to, otherwise you know what’ll happen, then the required duration of this position is for the entire summer, until I find someone to fill the spot.” Jimin’s heart drops and he looks over to Taehyung and Jungkook and tries to display his worry with facial expressions.

 

“The _entire_ summer? You heard what he said right? He needs to help take care of his family back home in Busan. Plus, he was only supposed to be staying here for a week,” Taehyung says. Jimin has stopped crying by now and he just looks at Yoongi.

 

“Well just as he planned to stay here for just one week, I had something planned for last night. We, unfortunately, don’t always stick to our plans,” Yoongi replies sarcastically.

 

 _How fucking shallow can this guy be?_ Jimin knows he can’t go back to Busan anytime soon, but he’ll need to visit. His family can survive with the money remaining in his account for a while, but Jimin will need to find another job, if that’s even fucking possible with the gruesome hours that Yoongi wants him to work. With no other option, Jimin accepts the position.

 

~~~

 

Jimin is back in his hotel room, alone. He has agreed to take Yoongi’s offer. As for his living arrangements, Taehyung was more than happy to have Jimin at his apartment for the summer.

Jimin thanked his best friend for being so easygoing, even after not telling him first about the motorcycle. He knows Taehyung wouldn’t have been mad either way, and he is grateful for his friend understanding.

 

He plans to call his weekly dance club instructor that he wouldn’t be able to attend for a couple of months.

 

Of course, Jimin loved to dance. It was evident in the way Jimin would graciously follow the beat wherever he heard music. Jimin loved ranging from delicate types of dance, such as contemporary, to bold and vibrant types, such as hip hop. He excelled in both and the way he swiftly moves his body has always been praised by those around him.

 

Jimin loved dance as soon as he discovered it when he was a young boy. He loved the way his limbs moved so effortlessly to the music. He loved the way the soft beats echoed off the walls. The way he poured out his soul like he was meant to dance. When his body yearned for movement, that’s how he knew he found what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

 

He knew persuading his mother would be difficult. He practiced day and night, for hours, to polish and perfect his routines. He joined several dance clubs throughout the years to learn, to get better. Once seeing how passionate her son was, she accepted his goals with open arms. She always wanted her son to be happy, and dance made him exactly that.

 

His current dance club had annual showcases, that of which they would practice for during the summer. He knew these showcases were apparently a huge deal because there are often talent scouts and casting directors present.

 

Each year, everyone in the club works their asses off to impress the scouts. Jimin immediately regretted not being able to go this year, because he would be in Seoul. He knew the arrangement was only for this year and he was the one who got himself into this mess, _so why did he still feel like shit?_

 

~~~

 

A week later, Jimin has moved some of his belongings into Taehyung’s apartment. Obviously, Jimin had to take a trip back to Busan to get more clothes, as he couldn’t last with the limited options in his suitcase. He knew it would only be for the summer, yet Jimin being Jimin decides to bring his _entire_ closet.

 

“You have to be kidding me,” Taehyung says as he stares at all the stuff Jimin brings into the apartment.

 

Jimin flushes in embarrassment. “I just wanted to be prepared,” whines. He eyes all of his stuff and thinks _maybe I did go a bit overboard._

 

“Prepared for what? I didn’t know the president was visiting” Taehyung says jokingly as he comes to help Jimin at the door with his bags.

 

Jimin settles his remaining luggage into the spare room that Taehyung has cleaned out for when Jungkook stays over. He’s surprised that the two haven’t moved in together yet considering Jungkook is always spending nights at Tae’s. However, Jungkook is still in university so it’s understandable that he doesn’t want to move out of the student dorms just yet.

 

Around the late evening, Jimin takes a hot shower and dresses himself in a white, sleeveless shirt and grey basketball shorts. He jumps into bed and grabs his phone off the bedside table. He absentmindedly types in ‘Min Yoongi’ into the Naver search bar.

 

Jimin starts scrolling through pictures of his soon-to-be-boss. He slowly realizes that Min Yoongi is unnervingly good looking. He has a sharp and prominent jawline that lead up to his pierced ears. There are pictures of him with different hair colors. One certain picture features Min Yoongi with an all black suit and shoes, with silver hair that looks shiny from reflecting the surrounding lights. His silver earrings define the look even more. _Shit._ _He’s fucking hot,_ Jimin thinks his time being Min Yoongi’s personal assistant wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

He comes across some fairly older pictures, where Min Yoongi does not appear as an intimidating businessman, but a laid back boy. He appears on a stage, with similar black clothing, no surprise there, but what shocks Jimin is the spontaneous, minty hair color the man manages to pull off. His cat-like features are hidden by the gleaming lights of the stage. Beside him, two other men appear, both slightly taller. The tallest one is wearing a loose t-shirt with suspenders, complimented by a light pink hair color. The other has brown hair while sporting a military green jacket.

 

 _Cute,_ Jimin thinks to himself. If not for these pictures, Jimin would have no idea that the man could pull off obscenely bright hair colors. He tries thinking of why the man would be on a stage with two other men that seem completely different from Yoongi’s taste in people but brushes the thoughts aside.

 

Jimin puts his phone back on the table beside his bed. Aware of his best friend’s graduation tomorrow, Jimin shuts off the lights and goes to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Jimin is at Taehyung’s graduation ceremony, sitting beside Jungkook. He’s wearing a silky, black button-up. The shirt is tucked into his pants, showing off his thighs, overlapped with a black belt. On top of the shirt, he’s wearing a black blazer with red embroidery. If the whole outfit didn’t scream kinky already, he topped it off with a subtle black choker.

 

Beside him, Jungkook flaunts a similar black and red look. He’s wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie. On top, he has on a blazer that’s a slightly darker shade of red. His outfit is completed by a simple black pair of pants, which Taehyung will probably rip him out of later, Jimin thinks and subtly laughs at the thought.

 

According to what Taehyung said, the ceremony begins at 7:00 PM and it’s 6:45. Apparently, one of the university’s benefactors, those who help the university by donating money to several programs, was supposed to deliver a speech to the graduates.

 

Jimin did wish Tae’s parents could’ve been there. Unfortunately, they were still in Daegu because they couldn’t afford to come to Seoul. Especially since graduation season made hotel and ticket prices much higher. However, his parents never stop telling him how proud they are of their son whenever they got the chance to talk.

 

Jimin is mindlessly playing games on his phone when Jungkook nudges him with his elbow.

 

“What?” Jimin asks in an annoyed tone while still paying attention to his phone

 

“It’s him,” Jungkook says with a look of astonishment on his face.

 

Jimin finally looks up at the direction Jungkook is looking at. His eyes fall upon a man in a dark blue suit and white top. The man walks into the room and stops in front of the podium. It takes a minute for Jimin’s mind to click. _Min Yoongi._

 

As if Min Yoongi making a huge fuss about his motorcycle last week wasn’t bad enough, Jimin now has the man protruding at his best friend’s graduation.

 

As if on cue, Yoongi’s gaze locks with Jimin’s in the audience and Jimin thinks his eyes are deceiving him when the man shows a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jimin, caught off guard, immediately looks down. Jimin turns to Jungkook who is still looking at the podium with amazement written all over his face.

 

Yoongi clears his throat and begins the long, scripted speech.

 

“Dear graduates, it is with my utmost pleasure to be delivering this speech…” Jimin begins to zone out and whispers to Jungkook.

 

“He’s doing a speech here?” Jimin asks.

 

“Tae said he apparently does one every year, because he donates to the arts department,” Jungkook replies in a hushed tone.

 

Yoongi finishes his speech and the graduates start walking down the aisle. The two spot Taehyung walking with a bright smile on his face. He walks over and receives his diploma and shakes the hands of his professors. Taehyung makes his way over to Jimin and Jungkook who are bursting with happiness.

 

Jungkook pulls Taehyung into a tight, inescapable hug.

 

“I thought we were gonna go out to eat, not to the hospital, where I’ll need to go if you don’t let go of me,” Taehyung chokes out.

 

Jungkook frees Taehyung and blushes profusely. “Sorry.”

 

Jimin quickly goes to the bathroom before the three leave for dinner. Jimin seems to have the worst luck recently, because whilst drying his hands, he bumps into his future boss at the sinks.

 

“I didn’t know you were following me,” Yoongi lets out, not sparing a glance at the other.

 

“I-I’m not,” Jimin can’t help but be embarrassed at the stutter.

 

“Here with your boyfriend?” Yoongi asks almost too casually.

 

“My what?” Jimin asks, completely baffled by the question.

 

“The same one from last week, you both are wearing matching suits,” Yoongi remains in a cool and relaxed tone.

 

“Oh. N-no, he’s one of my best friends. We were both here for someone else,” Jimin explains while trying to maintain a serious face.

 

“Ah.” Yoongi finishes washing his hands and quickly dries them and walks out without a goodbye.

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i had to research the crime laws in korea and it is 5 million won or 3 years in jail if you steal and use someone else's vehicle. good to know. anyways hope you guys liked this chapter :)


	3. Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a while lol

The three boys manage to find an empty table at the restaurant. After sitting down, Jimin finally tells his two friends about his unexpected encounter with Yoongi.

 

“I met Yoongi again in the bathrooms after your graduation ceremony.”

 

Jungkook and Taehyung both stop and look at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Jimin had no idea what was going on in their minds until Taehyung speaks up:

 

“Wow, you couldn’t even wait until after my big night to have a quick blow session?” Taehyung asks in a mocking tone.

 

Jimin suddenly realizes the innuendo that his friend was referring too and blushes furiously.

 

“N-no. That’s not what I meant,” Jimin says in a rushed manner.

 

“Hyung, I knew you haven’t dated in a while, but a bathroom. Seriously?” Jungkook asks while trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

 

Jimin knew he hasn’t dated in a while. In fact, when he really thinks of it, he hasn't had an actual long term relationship since his high school years. Jimin was a hopeless romantic, after all. He wanted long term relationships where both people were equally committed. He longed for physical affection, waking up together, taking goofy pictures, someone who would sweep him off his feet. He didn’t think short term, _hell no_. He always thought about what a relationship would end up like in the long run.

 

Much to Jimin’s dismay, the real world wasn’t much like he fantasized. In college, Jimin was always the one being asked out, not being the one who was asking. When he learned that many people just asked him out of pure lust and because they were just attracted to him in a physical manner, it broke something in him. He knew he was attractive, he did. But he couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact that nobody ever really wanted to get to know him. Jimin didn’t want to be someone’s quick fuck or a one night stand.

 

Jimin groans and puts his hand in between his hands and finally answers Jungkook after a long and abrupt silence. “No! We just ran into each other while I was washing my hands.”

 

Jimin continues, “He actually thought me and Kookie were dating because we both wore red and black suits.”

 

Jimin was pretty sure that upon hearing this, Jungkook nearly spit out the drink that he was sipping on while Taehyung continued to mysteriously eye Jimin.

 

“He thought you and Jungkook were dating? Did he ask or something?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The mischievous glint returns to Tae’s eyes. “You know what that means right? Min Yoongi has the hots for Jiminie,” Taehyung says while laughing

 

“No he doesn't.” Jimin frowns.

 

“I have to agree with Tae Tae. Why else would he ask?”. Jungkook nods along.

 

“You’d agree with him anyway! I’ve noticed and Yoongi isn’t the only one with hots for someone,” Jimin replies blatantly.

 

That comment immediately shuts Jungkook and Taehyung up. Both their faces became three shades redder. Jimin beams in satisfaction.

 

“Anyways, why else would he ask though? You don’t even know him,” Taehyung says.

 

Jimin is painfully aware of this fact. He doesn’t know Min Yoongi, he didn’t even know who he was even after that motorcycle in the parking lot encounter and had to Naver search him for god sake. He doesn’t know Min Yoongi and Min Yoongi doesn’t know Park Jimin. So why was the question eating Jimin up?

 

Jimin just shrugs.

 

~~~

 

It’s a week later and Jimin bolts out of bed when he looks at the time. _7:19 AM._

 

_Of course I had to wake up late on the first fucking day._

 

Jimin scurries into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Jimin finishes up and quickly jumps into the barely warm shower. _I’m so fucked_ . _How the hell did I even manage to wake up late?_

 

While in the shower, he recalls last night. Jimin remembers going to bed at an oddly early time because he wanted to get a good night sleep before his first day of working for the frightening, yet handsome, Min Yoongi. Going to bed early while all nervous made Jimin feel like he was a teenager again who was scared about his first day of high school.

 

His nerves were so bad that going to sleep early made no difference. He kept thinking about silly little things. _Should I get him a coffee? He didn’t mention anything about it for the first day. Do I stay with him the entire day? Shit. What if his coworkers are just as intimidating??_ Jimin had no idea and his mind was eventually going to be the death of him. He eventually fell asleep around 3 AM.

 

After the far too quick shower, he hurries out and gets dressed. _Thank fucking god I left my clothes out last night._ The last thing Jimin wants to be doing is choosing an outfit in the limited amount of time he had.

 

Jimin also couldn’t care less about the mess he’s making right now, which Taehyung will alas need to deal with. He quickly combs his hair and runs a hand through it. He hurries into the room and quickly slips on his black slacks and white button-up and carefully rolls up the sleeves so that his muscular forearms peak out.

 

Jimin was luckily able to get ready quickly because the one thing he learned in college that was actually useful was how to shower and dress under a span of 15 minutes. He remembers the countless times where he was nearly late to a test after not wanting to leave the comfort of his mattress.

 

Jimin quickly gets out of the building while trying not to trip on everything in his path and makes his way to Bighit Entertainment.

~~~

 

Jimin makes it to the impressively tall building with a few minutes his spare, because luckily, Taehyung’s place was in downtown, near his workplace.

 

With a slow pace, Jimin trudges through the not-too-crowded lobby. He figures that many people don’t start their shifts for another hour or two, so why the fuck is Min Yoongi making him come to work at the godforsaken time of 8 AM?

 

Jimin walks across the polished marble floors and looks at the room with more detail. The lobby overall is spacious. The walls are painted a simple beige that match the floors. The walls also display many contemporary monochromatic artworks, that are simple yet effective and give the lobby a modern vibe.

 

The furniture looked expensive as well. The lobby was furnished with sofas, tables, and carpets that matched the modern theme, with either being white or a subtle dark brown. One of the walls even encapsulated a cozy looking fireplace that was currently turned off.

 

While walking, Jimin receives odd stares some a fair amount of other workers. _Why the hell are they looking at me?_ Jimin didn’t know whether he should be confused or offended.

 

Jimin gets into the empty elevator and hits the button to the top floor. When the doors close, he goes to the mirror that is etched into the opposite wall of the elevator to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with his appearance. He scanned over himself and mentally declared that there was nothing wrong, so why were other people staring at him as if he just committed murder?

 

Jimin didn’t really have time to think too heavily about the matter, because the elevator door quickly opened on the third floor and a pristine looking woman came into the elevator. Her black heels clicked as she made each step, not looking up from the files she was skimming through.

 

Jimin watched her reach for the top floor button, only to see that it was already pressed. She looked momentarily confused, and then glanced over to Jimin.

 

“Park Jimin, right?”, the woman asks.

 

_How the hell did she even know my name?_

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jimin manages to get out.

 

The woman nodded in satisfaction and went back to looking at the papers in her hands.

 

“Sorry, but how did you know my name?” Jimin asks.

 

“I heard rumors from the secretary on Yoongi-ssi’s floor that his motorcycle had been stolen by some man a couple of weeks back and the man even begged for Yoongi-ssi not to call the police.”

 

Jimin’s face reddened in embarrassment. _Does everyone know my goddamn story?_

 

“Oh. How did you know it was me?,” Jimin asked, still confused by how the woman confirmed that he was Jimin, when literally anybody in the office could have been him, and yet she knew in particular that this was Jimin.

 

“I know everyone’s face, but I hadn’t recognized yours. When someone said that Mr. Min found a replacement for my old position, I figured it had to be you because you were going to the top floor, to his office.”

 

 _Oh. That makes sense._ Jimin realized this could possibly be the reason for the stares he received earlier down in the lobby, but something didn’t seem to click with the woman’s words.

 

“Your old position?” Jimin asks.

 

That’s right, Jimin recalled his first encounter with Yoongi when he was buying his graduation suit. After Yoongi looked sympathetic for a mere second and reverted back to his cold gaze, he had mentioned his last assistant resigned due to some unspoken reasons. Jimin never thought too much of it because it obviously wasn’t any of his business, it was normal for people to quit. But now this lady is claiming to have been his old assistant? And she’s still working somewhere in the building?

 

The woman confusedly nods, not sure what the question was angling towards.

 

Jimin didn’t have all too much time to dwell on the issue, because the next second, the elevator doors opened to reveal the top floor of the office and the woman was gone within a second.

 

Jimin, however, was still processing his thoughts and he made a mental note to ask the woman about the resignation the next time he sees her.

 

Jimin walks out of the elevator. He quietly observes the space. It followed a similar modern looking theme as the lobby. The secretary was a small, yet a flawless looking woman. _Is everyone in this office secretly in the model business?_ Jimin wonders to himself and feels a tad self conscious for a moment.

 

He admires the simplicity of the room as well as the large windows that take up the walls that outlook the beautiful Seoul skyline. He also notes that there aren’t many people nor many rooms. The only significant thing Jimin saw was two large black doors on one side of the room, that led to another room. Jimin supposed it was the one and only, Min Yoongi’s, office. Or possibly where he sacrifices his victims, considering the way his future boss seemed to eye Jimin in an intimidating way that sent shivers down his spine. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was the devil’s reincarnate himself.

 

While silently appreciating the room, the small woman notices Jimin through her peripheral vision and clears her throat and snaps Jimin out of his thoughts.

 

“May I help you?” she asks.

 

Jimin quickly rushes over to the woman and tries his hardest not to blush from embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, y-yes.” Jimin mentally curses himself for stuttering and getting all jittery when it came to human interaction with strangers.

 

“I’m here to see Mr. Min? For the personal assistant position.”

 

The woman nods, “Ah. His office is over there. Make sure to knock first.”

 

 _That’s it? No other instructions? You would think for a well known CEO there would be more security around the place._ Whatever, Jimin thought to himself as he went over to Min Yoongi’s office. _There’s no turning back now._ Jimin gulped as he made a sharp knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” A low voice says.

 

Jimin opens the door and timidly walks into the office room, facing Yoongi at the desk.

 

Yoongi barely looks at Jimin and continues to speedily type away on his computer. Jimin continues standing there like an idiot. He decides to stay quiet, as if afraid to provoke the wrath of Min Yoongi once again.

 

After what seems like years later, Jimin’s boss pulls out a contract from his desk.

 

“This contract outlines the requirements of our agreement, just to make sure you understand everything,” Yoongi states.

 

Dumbfounded, Jimin stays in his position, staring at the piece of paper that entails the next few months for him.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to read it?” Yoongi asks with a hint of annoyance in his words.

 

_Oh, right._

 

Jimin quickly grabs the paper to read over. It basically says all the things that Yoongi said to him in the parking lot that day Jimin had practically begged him not to call the police. Be on time for the required hours, which Jimin still feels like is a bit much, office work, personal errands and-

 

Jimin stops reading and his eyes are fixed on a few specific words.

 

_“Intimate relationships within the company are not permitted.”_

 

 _Why did Min Yoongi feel that it was necessary to put it this in the contract?_ Jimin wonders. Although, why not? Did his boss have something against coworker relationships? It’s pretty normal for people to become friends at work, considering the people would be around each other most of the time. Jimin obviously wasn’t planning on getting close with anyone, that’s for sure. He’s only working there for only 2 or 3 months, certainly not enough time to get involved with anyone, not that Jimin was intending to.

 

Still, there had to be a reason for the rule and Jimin was going to find out.

 

He looks back up and sees that Yoongi’s attention has reverted back to his computer. Jimin clears his throat, indicating that he’s asking for Yoongi’s attention. However, Yoongi’s gaze remains locked with the screen.

 

Slightly irritated at not getting even a glance from Yoongi, Jimin speaks up, “Why does the contract forbid intimate relationships with coworkers?”

 

Yoongi finally looks up, his eyes transfixed on Jimin’s. Jimin feels slightly warm under his gaze and immediately looks back to the paper in his hands.

 

“It prevents conflict in the company, and promotes workplace coordination,” Yoongi replies blandly as if the words were scripted and he has said them to everyone who has been offered a position in the establishment.

 

_How would getting into relationships with coworkers prevent conflict?_

 

As if Min Yoongi was able to read Jimin’s exact thoughts, he says, “Once you’re involved with someone, the potential to harm that relationship is at stake. Both people are at risk of jeopardizing that relationship both within and out of the workplace.” Jimin misses the flash of hurt in Yoongi’s eyes before he continues to speak, “If a relationship does not work out, it ruins their work dynamic, which the company will not tolerate. So, for everyone’s sakes, personal relationships with your coworkers is prohibited.”

 

Jimin can’t help but look up at Min Yoongi, who finishes speaking with a shaky breath, as if he just ran a marathon. He was drawing odd breaths throughout the entire talk, to Jimin’s surprise, because if he didn’t know any better, it would seem that the man was nervous. He had never seen Yoongi like this before, especially not in front of him.

 

However, little did Jimin know that Min Yoongi, his intimidating boss with a gaze that could kill a cat, was trying to prevent the very thing that had happened to himself.


	4. Not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's POV

Jimin still didn’t look convinced as to why Yoongi prohibited dating, considering the look on his face was as if he’s never signed a contract before. He continues standing there, eyes skimming the page for what seems like the fifth time now.

 

After what seems like forever, Jimin looks back down at Yoongi and doesn’t say anything. Jimin continues to watch Yoongi do work on the computer, as if he thought Yoongi wouldn’t notice his staring.

 

He can feel Jimin’s eyes drilling holes into his head and continues not to say anything. By this point, Yoongi was slightly annoyed. _Did this kid seriously not know how to sign a damn sheet of paper?_ He knew the kid was new and was most likely nervous, but Yoongi didn’t feel like putting up with this kind of childishness in the morning, especially with no caffeine in him.

 

The barely three hours of sleep Yoongi got last night was no help either. His inability to sleep properly has been going on for a few weeks now. He’s always waking up in the middle of the night.

 

Yoongi knew the real reason behind his restless nights was because of his avoidance. Yoongi was running from his thoughts, he knew this already. His mind was in a dark place, constantly reminding him of what happened. One of the things Yoongi hated more than childishness was confrontation. It was always a big slap in the face. It made him feel vulnerable, and he despised feeling vulnerable.

 

So for weeks, he’s been putting on a masquerade, pretending as if nothing ever happened. He’s looked fine to the public eye. He continued giving people his intimidating stares accompanied by his well known resting bitch face, because, well, that’s what people knew him for. Under the all those expensive suits, the lavish penthouses, and the unreasonably priced cars was a simple man suffering from a clichéd heartbreak. Nobody knew this, of course. He had a reputation to uphold. So he hid it. Not because he wanted to, but because he _had_ to.

 

After countless attempts of tossing and turning, his thoughts just wouldn’t stop eating him up. Yoongi kind of gave up trying to get a proper night's rest and just let his body fall asleep wherever he could, whenever he could. He was always in a bad mood because of this, and today was no exception. No matter how hard he tried to occupy his thoughts, it was to no avail. Which is why he couldn’t exactly help it when he snaps at his new personal assistant.

 

“Are you going to fucking sign it or do you need instructions from me for everything?”

 

Jimin finally stopped staring and he grabbed the pen that was lying on his desk, signing it with a shaky hand.

 

Yoongi grunted in acknowledgement and took the paper. He strode over to his shelf to put it in one of the untidy folders that were all stacked up on one another. He really needed to clean that. Yoongi wasn’t really a messy person — in fact, he was somewhat of a neat freak. He couldn’t stand misplaced items and always seemed to rush to fix anything that was off by even a centimeter. Though lately, he couldn’t seem to care about how disoriented his workplace has gotten. Hasn’t cared once about the loose papers threatening to fall out of folders, the tangled up wires near the outlet on the wall, or the table that was drowning under paperwork.

 

Yoongi turned back to the man who was silently waiting for a task to be given to him.

 

“One Americano,” Yoongi states.

 

“Huh?”

 

_God. Is he actually this dense?_

 

“There’s a coffee shop nearby. Get me an americano.”

 

Jimin’s expression relaxes. “Anything else, Mr. Min?”

 

“That’s all.”

 

~~~

 

**_2 months ago_ **

 

“Joon-ah, tell me what to do.” Yoongi sighs

 

The line is silent, indicating that Yoongi’s friend is choosing their words carefully.

 

Finally, Namjoon speaks up. “Hyung, I understand that you cared about him, I do. But truthfully, it’s not worth it for you to keep getting hurt over it. You know that you and Hoseok both tried. Relationships take work, yeah? But you have to know when to stop trying. You have to be ready to admit to yourself that sometimes it just doesn’t work out.”

 

Yoongi understood that Namjoon had good intentions and was just looking out for him. After all, he was his longest friend. Ever since high school, the two have stuck together like gum under a table. Even though they may not always see eye to eye, Yoongi knows he can rely on his friend for being there for him even when he’s being an unreasonable ass.

 

Once again, Yoongi hated confrontation. He knew once he dealt with what happened, it was over for good. Maybe that’s why he was avoiding the truth the entire time. He didn’t want things to _officially_ end.

 

He knew it was better for him, he truly did. Ending things with Hoseok should have come a long, long time ago. But he didn’t have it in him to finally end it. Hoseok stopped caring months ago, Yoongi also learned that a long time ago. Months later into their relationship did Yoongi finally see the emotional toll it took on him. It was an unhealthy relationship. He couldn’t really blame anyone but himself. He knew dating someone that he was working with would cause nothing but unnecessary heartbreak.

 

He struggled with his friends, his work, and his family. He shut everyone out and either caged himself in his penthouse, wallowing in self pity, or in his office, because a multi-billion dollar company couldn’t run itself. He needed time to himself, but he knew this was just an excuse.

 

“Thanks, Namjoon.” Yoongi hangs up the phone.

 

Yoongi decided he didn’t want to struggle anymore.

 

~~~

 

**_Present_ **

 

Yoongi is sat on his desk, looking out at the city of Seoul through his windows when he hears a quiet knock at the door.

 

Yoongi breaks his gaze and turns his attention to the door. “Come in.”

 

Jimin strolls in and quickly bows to Yoongi. On his desk, he sets down a cup and small brown bag.

 

Confused, he peers in the bag and finds a muffin, even though he didn’t ask for one.

 

He returns his attention back to his assistant, who looks at the ground with a shy smile.

 

“I paid for it myself, it’s alright,” Jimin says

 

“Thank you.”

 

At this, Jimin looks a little surprised. Has he never heard a thank you? Well, probably not from Yoongi because he seems to be chewing out his new assistant at every chance he got. He didn’t mean to, obviously. Jimin seemed like a genuine person, which was the reason why Yoongi hired him in the first place. He sympathizes for the kid, after all, Yoongi had felt somewhat bad after hearing about Jimin’s financial position at home — not that he’d ever let him know that.

 

He figured Jimin couldn’t be terrible at this job and at least it kept him out of jail.

 

Yoongi gave him some work to do, and by work, Yoongi meant sending Jimin off to the corner of the room on a small desk to sort out various heaps of paperwork where he couldn’t bother Yoongi. It didn’t seem too hard of a task and thought the latter could manage.  

 

~~~

 

The days that followed seemed to be carried out in a similar manner. Jimin, his new assistant, seemed to be doing well in whatever task Yoongi gave to him. Yoongi expected no less of him, of course.

 

That was a lie. Yoongi didn’t really know what he expected with the boy that stole his motorcycle. For all he knew, he could’ve been signing up for trouble when he offered Jimin the assistant position. After all, if it had been anyone else, Yoongi was sure he wouldn’t even hesitate to call the police.

 

Although with Jimin, it wasn’t really like that and he didn’t know why. Something about Jimin just made him seem sincere with nothing but pure intentions, so he didn’t really care on why he acted the way he did.

 

Day by day, he slowly began to admire the boy and he soon forgot about the recent heartbreak that had kept Yoongi on edge for months. It was easier than he expected, since Yoongi was practically weeping into the phone with Namjoon on the other end no less than 2 months ago.

 

He found little things endearing about his assistant. The way Jimin would smile shyly after getting him a muffin even after Yoongi never asks for one. The way his smile never wavers, even after being handed a shitload of work. The way he would leave a little heart beside his name after signing a contract on Yoongi’s behalf. The way he would laugh at something on his phone and quickly smack his mouth shut after hoping to not have disturbed anyo-

 

_No._

 

_Shit._

 

_How the fuck?_

 

Yoongi gets up from his chair and scrambles out of his office, leaving a very confused Jimin staring at the door.

 

He rushes past the secretary and down the hallway to the bathroom, already feeling winded. He really needed to exercise more.

 

Yoongi goes into the bathroom and shoves the door closed, locking it before he sets his elbows down on the marble countertop and buries his head in his hands.

 

This can’t be happening for the _second_ fucking time. He didn’t even fucking know the guy that well.

 

This was the entire reason for the fucking relationships between coworkers ban. Yoongi laughed bitterly at the irony of how he couldn’t follow his own rules.

 

He was finally starting to get past what happened, only for him to live through it all over again. Everything that he tried repressing for months comes rushing back to Yoongi.

 

~~~

 

**_2 weeks ago_ **

 

Yoongi comes to a stop near a building. He had been driving for at least an hour now. Curse Hoseok for living at practically the other side of the city.

 

Yoongi really didn’t know why he was going to see him. It was 2 AM and the last thing he needed was to be on his way to officially get his heart broken.

 

He lets his motorcycle lean on the side of the building and starts pacing in worry. He decides to call Namjoon again since he was the only one that could talk some sense into him.

 

Yoongi hits the call button beside Namjoon’s contact and waits. No answer. Frustratedly, he calls again.

 

A few minutes later, after a fourth attempt, he just decides to fuck it. He travelled this far so might as well make the most out of wasting gas.

 

Yoongi walks back to where he left his motorcycle. Or at least where he _thought_ he left his motorcycle, because it was no longer there.

 

He groans in annoyance. Who the fuck would in their right mind would take a motorcycle? Especially at 2 in the goddamn morning?

 

At this point, Yoongi was beyond tired and figured he can spend the night in the building beside him that oh so conveniently happened to be a hotel.

 

 _Oh well._ He’d file a stolen vehicle to the police tomorrow.

 

~~~

 

It was now the middle of the day and Yoongi was in downtown Seoul for his lunch break.

 

Normally, his assistant would bring him lunch so that he wouldn’t need to leave the secluded haven that was his office. He seemed to be in there more often now ever because apparently to Min Yoongi, it was healthier to drown yourself in your work rather than to deal with relationship problems.

 

It didn’t help that Yoongi recently demoted his personal assistant so he’d have to be doing most simple tasks himself now.

 

Truthfully, she did nothing wrong. The woman, Jaeyeon, was, in fact, good at her job. However, that didn’t dismiss the fact Yoongi needed to get away from her.

 

Yoongi knew what he did was wrong, especially since he hasn’t _officially_ ended things with Hoseok. It wasn’t exactly hard to convince her. After all, Yoongi was one of the most good looking bachelor’s in South Korea. He knew this himself and it only made it easier for Yoongi to take her to his penthouse.  He knew sleeping with his personal assistant as a rebound wasn’t betraying just Hoseok, but Jaeyeon too.

 

But what could he do? He just wanted to let go for once.

 

Even after mentally scolding himself, he knew he couldn’t see her again without feeling guilty. Yoongi also couldn’t fire her, because it was _his_ wrongdoing. Not her’s. The only sensible thing he could do was demote her to a position where he saw the least of her as possible. Yoongi didn’t need the reminder that he was a bad person. So, he explained to Jaeyeon and although she wasn’t thrilled about being downgraded, she seemed to understand. Yoongi felt like a dick afterwards.

 

So that’s where Yoongi was, getting his own stupid lunch for his own stupid mistake. He was walking to a small café when he noticed an all-too-familiar motorcycle parked in the lot. As if Yoongi’s life wasn’t a whole ass cliché already, he now had his stolen vehicle in his view.

 

At the time, Yoongi didn’t know that his stolen motorcycle would end up changing more than he could’ve imagined.


	5. Dance studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i lowkey neglected this but i finally figured out the entire plot line and will be updating much more regularly now!!

If the fact that Jimin’s boss ran out of his office completely unannounced wasn’t odd enough already, the man returned twenty minutes later acting as if nothing happened.

 

Jimin was curious to what caused him to suddenly run out, but he knew better than to ask questions. After a few days of working for him, he learned that Yoongi was quiet and would probably appreciate if Jimin didn’t mention it. His boss only talked to him when he wanted coffee or gave him more work on top of the stacks of paper that Jimin already had to get through.

 

From Jimin’s observations, he has also noticed that his boss is also very work-driven. By the looks of it, Yoongi seems to be rich enough for him to hire people to do all of his work for him. Yet, he comes in each day and works until sundown. Jimin also notices how Yoongi barely leaves to eat. It was similar to how he also shifted his eating habits when he used to have a dance showcase coming up while he was still in university. From just these things alone, Jimin knew his boss was very passionate about his job and he respected that.

 

So given the fact that Yoongi was obviously affected by whatever caused his sudden outburst yet chose to not to acknowledge it when he returned, Jimin knew better than to pry and not to mention it. He respected his privacy and just left it at that. 

 

It was around 6:30 PM on a Friday and only had a little bit of time until he could finally go back to Taehyung’s apartment. He finished all of today’s contracts, those of which consisted of partnerships and new clients which would soon be affiliated with Bighit Entertainment. He didn’t see the point in starting to go through another folder of references, given that it would take too long, and just decided to browse on his company-administered laptop.

 

The laptop was, of course, for work related purposes and Jimin also was able to take it home if somehow he fell sick and couldn’t make it into work. Jimin didn’t really understand how he’d be able to work from home if he was sick, considering he’d most likely be too busy dying in bed, but chose not to question it. 

 

He was scrolling through the local news when he focused on an article of a headline that caught his attention.

 

**“HOPE ON THE STREET DANCE STUDIOS SOON TO OPEN A NEW LOCATION IN DOWNTOWN SEOUL”**

 

This was definitely a way to brighten up Jimin’s boring evening. After all, everybody who had paid attention to the media in the recent months knew how much recognition the studio received. The branch had originated in Gwangju about three years ago, and it was run by its founder Jung Hoseok. 

 

The studio was known for choreographing for many famous idols and idol groups. It also helped many aspiring dancers to be discovered and gain recognition as a backup dancer or  _ possibly _ get scouted by a company.

 

To say Jimin was happy about this would be an understatement. Jimin had watched numerous videos of dancers in from the studio. After months of watching their practices and performances, Jimin was in awe of how dancers polished and perfected their routines, and concluded that these people were the best of the best and if anyone had a chance to break into the dance industry, it was these people.

 

Jimin however never got the chance to try out for the studio, given that he had lived in Busan practically his whole life and the studios only opened new locations in major cities. It was somewhat odd that Hope on the Street Studios didn’t have a Seoul location yet, since it was practically the center of life of the entertainment business. Although, given how Seoul was very crowded and rarely had any buildings that weren’t already occupied, it made sense how there was a studio opening up only now. Either way, Jimin was thankful.

 

He clicked the headline and waited for the full article to appear on the page.

 

**“HOPE ON THE STREET DANCE STUDIOS SOON TO OPEN A NEW LOCATION IN DOWNTOWN SEOUL”**

 

_ In addition to its locations in Gwangju, Incheon, and Daegu, the widely known choreographer Jung Hoseok, is finally opening the fourth location of  _ **_Hope on the Street Dance Studios_ ** _ in Seoul. _

 

_ Finally, after several months of speculation, the building has been fully renovated and is equipped to explore the talents of several new dancers. A statement from the dancer himself was released earlier this week. _

 

**_“I have been preparing for this opening for a long time and I’m glad to see that the hard work of my team and I has finally paid off. I’m excited to finally be able to have a proper studio in Seoul. I can’t wait to meet new dancers and help reach their full potential.”_ **

 

_ Bighit Entertainment will not be releasing a statement on the company’s freshly terminated partnership with the studio one month prior. _

 

_ The press has come to know that auditions for the newly opened studio will be held on June 6th and June 7th. More information regarding the auditions will be released prior to notice. _

 

He hadn’t paid much attention to the fact that the company he’s currently working for used to be working with the studio he’s wants to audition for. Jimin figured it was normal, companies cancel partnerships and contracts all the time. It’s nothing new.

 

After reading the article, a buzz of excitement runs through Jimin. He’s been waiting far too long for an opportunity like this, and with the auditions so nearby, Jimin knows he won’t be letting this chance go to waste. 

 

~~~

 

Yoongi reads the article for what seems like the millionth time that night. He hadn’t gotten the chance to see it while at work, which seemingly was a good thing because Yoongi is sure he would have been distracted the whole day if he had seen it earlier. 

 

It’s now past midnight and Yoongi is sitting cross-legged on his bed. His head resting against the headboard while his phone with the article is clutched to his chest. 

 

Yoongi knew he shouldn’t have read the article. He should’ve turned off his phone right then and there after seeing the headline. 

 

Curiosity got the better of Yoongi and reading the article ended up reopening old wounds that he tried so hard to close months ago.

 

He really didn’t need another problem added to his plate. Dealing with whatever physical attraction he has towards his new assistant that he doesn’t even  _ know  _ seems to be the focus of many of his problems. 

 

That’s what Yoongi pegged it as. Physical attraction. Nothing more, nothing less. He could admit that Jimin was attractive, sure, but Yoongi believed that is all there was to it. There is no foundation on his (purely professional) relationship with Jimin that could make his attraction about anything else. Sure, they talked a few times, but it has all been work related. 

 

Jimin is kind, that’s obvious enough, but given the fact that Yoongi is his boss, it’s kind of an universally acknowledged rule that you have to be nice to whoever employs you. There’s nothing else he knows about Jimin and Yoongi plans to keep it that way. His attraction is purely based on looks and it will fade soon enough.

 

It didn’t matter if he knew Jimin or not. He can’t screw up another work relationship. Definitely not again.

  
  


After leaving his phone to rest on his nightstand, he lays back on the mattress and stares up at the ceiling.  

 

The same white ceiling he and Hoseok would both look at until they fell asleep. 

 

He can’t escape his past no matter how much he tries. Wherever he looks, it’s as if each spot holds some sort of nostalgic memory for him. 

 

But that’s all it is now.

 

His past. 

 

Yoongi thought he already had enough time to get over Hoseok, but apparently not. 

 

Each place seems to bring in another flood of memories that leave him wondering why he thought it’d ever work. 

 

Yoongi had never been weary of his feelings as of recently, he thought. In his 24 years of living, it never had been as big of a problem as much as now. 

 

Even in his school years, he knew was level headed. He knew when to catch himself to avoid falling too hard. He knew how to deal with his feelings in a realistic manner. He knew where he needed to cut things off to avoid the unnecessary heartbreaks. It goes without saying that Yoongi didn’t have too many relationships while he was in high school or college, but he was okay with that. Better so, each relationship had caused him to learn more about himself. What he liked, what he didn’t liked, what his boundaries were, all of that. 

 

But this, it was all unexpected.

 

The way Hoseok just slotted into his life so easily, filling a piece he didn’t even know that was empty. Even then, from that first meeting in his office with the dancer, he was endeared by the man’s excitedness and passion for his career.

 

It also goes without saying that Yoongi doesn’t believe in that typical rom com  _ ‘love at first sight _ ’ nonsense. Being the pragmatic person that he is, he thought it was a load of total bullshit. 

 

That’s wasn’t what it was though. Not something you’d find in a romance movie, or any movie, for that matter.

 

Yoongi fell slow; he slowly was enraptured by the cheery aura that Hoseok gave off. He always seemed to be in a good mood, no matter how much he had endured during that day of work. He always seemed to take good care of himself, Yoongi thought. Treating others with kindness and he also managed to take care of himself while he was at it. Yoongi admired him for that, plainly cause it was something he couldn’t do himself. Yoongi didn’t mind it much, but he knew most people didn’t see him as a people person, which is why he was greatly enthralled by the little ways Hoseok tried to make small talk with him or cheer him up.

 

They managed to become good friends in a short amount of time. Really good friends. However, day by day, Yoongi didn’t realize he was slowly falling. And this time he couldn’t catch himself.

 

~~~

 

It’s Saturday morning and thankfully his boss had the decency to give Jimin the weekends off. This meant he could try and work out what he would present for his audition at the new studio opening.

 

Slowly, he slipped out of bed and padded outside where he was met with the aroma of cheap coffee and Taehyung leaning against his breakfast bar, standing beside the coffee machine.

 

“Morning,” Jimin greeted.

 

“Hey.” Taehyung gave him a sleepy smile, clearly still not awake. “Why’re you up early? Thought you were tired from all that work your grumpy boss gives you.”

 

“He’s not that bad,” Jimin chided.

 

“The first day you came back you were complaining about him lecturing you on dating.”

 

“Within the company.” Jimin adds on, not even sure why he’s defending the guy. He was a bit irked at first that his boss presumed that he’d end up dating someone within the summer that Jimin is working there, but precautions are precautions, he guesses. 

 

Taehyung shrugs so Jimin continues speaking. “I was actually going to practice on a routine for an audition. Have you heard about that dance studio coming to Seoul?” Jimin asks.

 

“Dance? Where are you even going to practice?”

 

“I was thinking of just moving the coffee table around— ”

 

Taehyung suddenly interrupts, much to Jimin’s annoyance. “Wait. You mean Hope on the Street? The one that has beef with that company you work at?”

 

Jimin furrows his eyebrows in confusion as to try and understand what Taehyung’s talking about. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jimin asks, puzzlement written all across his face.

 

“Oh. I guess you probably didn’t know, with you in Busan and all that.” Taehyung says

 

“Know what?”

 

“That studio and Bighit had a contract a few months ago, probably a partnership with something dance related, since it is a entertainment company and all, I don’t know. But around a month ago the company randomly came out saying the project was cancelled. Didn’t say why though.” Taehyung finishes and returns his attention to pouring the coffee into his mug.

 

_ Wow.  _ That was a lot to take in. “You don’t think me working there will affect my audition?”

 

“Nah. I heard the owner was pretty laid back. Plus it doesn’t really matter, does it? It’s not like they’re working together for it to matter,” Taehyung replies calmly.

 

“I guess. Thanks, Taetae.” Jimin silently thanks that his best friend is able to reassure him despite being the most insane person he’s probably ever met. He says exactly that and leaves to get ready to practice.

 

~~~

 

Jungkook wasn’t trying to snoop around. He really wasn’t.

 

He was off and about in the city. Taehyung had asked him a few hours ago if he could pick up some groceries for the two boys that now live in Taehyung’s apartment and he had gladly complied after a bit of bribing was done on Taehyung’s part for treating him to a lunch. Taehyung claimed he would’ve done it himself, but he was off running to job interviews and Jimin was practicing for a so-called audition for the new studio that’s opening nearby.

 

Truthfully, Jungkook doesn’t know all too much about it. He had only heard it once or twice during his own dance practices while in school. He is junior performing arts major at SNU and he majors in dancing while minoring in vocals. 

 

Whereas he was glad Jimin was finally doing something he wanted while he was here, Jungkook didn’t really think about the studio, and has only paid attention to it back while in school or recently when he saw the studio in the news.

 

So it wasn’t his fault his eyes caught a familiar face he’d seen recently in the news behind the windows of a coffee shop. Yes, Jungkook  _ was  _ supposed to be getting groceries. And yes, he  _ claimed _ he didn’t really think about the studio, much less its founder that was currently on the other side of the glass

 

But Jungkook was only curious. Curious as to why a well regarded figure of the public eye would be sitting in low-end cafe with the risk of being seen.

 

Jungkook strolled into the shop and immediately went to stand in line to avoid suspicion. He stole secret glances to the supposed Jung Hoseok—he only knew his face and his name, okay?— who was looking tense and barely touching the coffee that was in front of him. He also caught the man looking around every so often, seemingly waiting for someone.

 

Jungkook had gone to stand near the counter to collect his drink and almost didn’t notice when another man had gone to sit down in front of him and Hoseok was immediately looking much more relieved. Jungkook couldn’t recognize the man as he was currently sporting a plain white mask over his face.

 

Now, Jungkook wasn’t much of an eavesdropper. He respects people’s privacy as much as he next person and knows when to back off, but there was just a certain vibe that the dancer was giving that made him want to listen in. Thankfully, the two men were sitting only a few tables away and that was close enough to hear the conversation.

 

“S-sorry I was late, had to get something done,” the unrecognizable man said. Jungkook didn’t realize he was nervous as well, but it was pretty clear from the stuttering.

 

“Ah, Joonie. You can tell me if you were with him, you know? I know you guys are better friends than we both are, so I’m fine with it. Really,” the other main said.

 

The other man, ‘Joonie’, visibly relaxes. “Yeah, I just had to get him out of his office. On a goddamn Saturday. Can you believe?”

 

Hoseok looks up with a bitter expression, “yeah I can. Anyways, what’d you need me for?”

 

“Ah. Well, I wanted to ask if you were going to make a public statement and let the media know about the project and the contract termination. To clear the air, you know?”

 

Jungkook notices that Hoseok’s facial expression immediately darkens. 

 

“Namjoon, I know you’re smart and all that but don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” he gritted out.

 

Now it’s the other man’s turn to scowl. “Hobi, it is where I belong. You know this tension won’t be over until you guys both get some sort of closure. This is the way to do it, with the dance studio coming up and all and you can easily tell the media—”

 

“No, Namjoon!” Hoseok cuts him off in a bit of a louder than needed voice. A few people in the cafe are now looking at them.

 

Hoseok turns around to the people they’ve gathered around, and his gaze almost immediately falls on Jungkook who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Without looking back, Jungkook quickly strides out of the shop, forgetting all about the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna b some quality yoonmin content in the next chapter. be ready for that.


	6. Slowly but surely

If Jimin didn’t already know that his boss was a giant workaholic, it was definitely more apparent now more than ever.  

 

Ever since Jimin strolled into work, leaving the usual Americano and muffin bag at his boss’s desk, so often now that it became muscle memory, he sensed an strange atmosphere in the air after he didn’t hear the usual grunt of satisfaction that came with Yoongi drinking the black concoction. 

 

He then realized Yoongi wasn’t at his desk, which was odd enough since the man usually got here at the same time Jimin did, if not, even earlier. 

 

He scanned over the room, taking note of the slightly messier-than-usual look over the office. How he didn’t notice this when he came in, Jimin doesn’t know. His eyes make their way to a clutter of papers that lead itself to the tall shelf at one side of the room. Beside the shelf, his eyes fall upon a small figure.

 

Following the trail of stray papers, his eyes zero on the sight before him.

 

There he was. Min Yoongi. With his head lolling to the side of the shelf while his knees are sprawled out on the wooden floor, all while clutching an assortment of folders to his chest. 

 

Crouching down in front of him, Jimin couldn’t deny how  _ soft  _ Yoongi looked, and fuck if his heart didn’t feel a little fuzzy at the sight. He couldn’t help but stare at his boss for a little longer. His chest rising up and down, releasing gentle, even breaths. 

 

His rosy lips set were set in a sleepy pout, quite opposite from when he was awake and they were almost always set in his usual scowl. Jimin takes in his dark eyelashes, casting shadows against his cheeks that were puffed up from being squished against the shelf.

 

Jimin mentally shakes his head. Nobody stares at somebody like that when they’re asleep. Especially if said person is your boss.

 

Jimin carefully shakes one of Yoongi’s shoulders. “Mr. Min, please wake up.” He makes sure to say that in a quiet but still hearable voice, knowing all too well what would happen if he managed to annoy him.

 

Yoongi didn’t even shift the slightest. Jimin huffs.  _ Of course this man had to be a heavy sleeper _ , which brought him back to the situation at hand. Why was the man sleeping here in the first place? And for how long?

 

“Mr. Min, wake up,” Jimin said, slightly louder this time while shaking both of his shoulders.

 

Yoongi stirs, slowly opening his eyes and squinting at the harsh sunlight that’s streaming in through the windows. He’s glancing around, as if trying to take in the setting before him, and before he knows what’s happening, Yoongi pushes Jimin away from his close proximity, causing him to stumble backwards.

 

“What the —”

 

“What’re you doing?” Yoongi’s voice is deeper than usual, heavy with sleep.

 

Jimin knits his eyebrows in confusion. “Me? I was waking you up.” 

 

“I mean, why. Why are you here?” Yoongi asks.

 

“To work?” Jimin still has no idea what the man is on about. Clearly even the most powerful people in the work industry lose their rationality from time to time, Jimin discovers.

 

A look of realization seems to dawn over Yoongi’s face, eyes bulging out, Jimin was afraid they’d roll right out of their sockets. Jimin continues to look at him, both men silent.

 

“I’ll be ten minutes,” is all Yoongi says before sauntering out the door, while Jimin is completely unaware of his boss’s inner turmoil.

 

He goes to pick up the papers that Yoongi left behind. He kind of feels more like a maid than a personal assistant, given that now 70% of his job has turned into cleaning the man’s office rather than doing actual work. He would’ve thought people, especially those as successful as Yoongi —as he recently learned—would be more organized. 

 

Jimin stops to look at the papers that were dated back to last Friday. Jimin’s face etches from confusion to pure concern to realization and he finally understands the scene he was met with when he came into the office.

 

Min fucking Yoongi had been in this office since last week. Did he even leave? Or eat? Or shower? No wonder he was sleeping so heavily just now. Jimin could only imagine the man overworking himself to the bone. He was immediately worried. He was reminded of a younger version of himself.

 

In his late teenage years, Jimin struggled a lot with overworking himself. It was expected of him, after all. You’re supposed to lead a happy social life, get perfect grades, have a healthy body, and get into a good university. The Jimin from five years ago had no idea how hard maintaining all of that would really be. 

 

He would always be up until the early hours of the morning, whether it was running through a project for the hundredth time to ensure that it was perfect or to make sure he had every move down in a dance routine. During these times, he also neglected eating to which Taehyung wasn’t very happy about, but he always insisted that he was fine.

 

He wasn’t fine, he realized that after taking a trip to the hospital when he fainted due to over exhaustion and malnutrition. It’s safe to say that everyone, including Taehyung, only let him work for a few hours at a time and got on his ass if he didn’t stop to eat. His mother had been worried sick, and after seeing her tearstained face when he woke up was something Jimin never wanted to see again.

 

So he tried his best. Even though sometimes he would revert back to his old self, because old habits die hard, he always had people to remind him to take care of himself.

 

He wondered if Yoongi had people like that in his life.

 

A few minutes later, Yoongi comes back in with a fresh shirt and his hair looks a little more put together. Jimin assumed he must have spare clothing lying around somewhere. However, the suspicion he has still remains.

 

“How long were you here for?”

 

Yoongi looks up from where he started rearranging the papers on the floor. He looks at Jimin, pondering as if he’s actually worth answering. 

 

After a few seconds, he clears his throat, while continuing to shift through the papers, he speaks up, “since Friday.”

 

Jimin figured as much, considering the fact that the papers in the man’s grip earlier were from last week and should have been filed away by now. 

 

Seemingly having a sudden boost of confidence, Jimin asks another question. “Did you go back to your home at all?”

 

“I did, but I came back Friday night.” Yoongi replies with an overall hint of disinterest in the conversation. Jimin, however, was shocked he got a reply at all due to his boss’s infamous ‘ _ you step out of line and you’re fired’  _ reputation. Nonetheless, Yoongi had answered him. That had to mean he was at least tolerating him.  _ Right?  _

 

Either way, Jimin took pleasant notice of this and offered his hand to Yoongi who was still crouching on the ground. The man looked up and cocked his head to the side questioningly, something he found oddly endearing. Jimin had to suppress the urge to coo because  _ Jimin what the fuck he’s your boss, get it together. _

 

“Let’s go to the coffee shop,” Jimin said.

 

“You bring my coffee here though.” Yoongi gave him a bored look.

 

Jimin had to spit it out before his newfound wave of confidence sank. “I understand, Mr. Min, but you’ve been in here for the whole weekend. It’s not healthy to be locked inside all day and I believe you could use the walk,” Jimin said, his tone leaving little to no room for argument.

 

There was silence while Yoongi just stared at his assistant. He just couldn’t keep his big mouth shirt.  _ Oh god you really fucked up now Park Jimin. How the hell could you even say that to your boss. Now he’s going to fire me and he’ll call the police and then I’ll have to pay bail which I have absolutely no money for and then my mom’s rent will be overdue and Jihyun’s tuition and _ —

 

Yoongi suddenly took Jimin’s hand and stood up and heaved and sigh. “Alright,” he said.

 

_ Alright?  _

 

Jimin looked at his boss for a beat too long before the man just continued walking, leaving Jimin still a little in disbelief because did Min Yoongi, allergic-to-any-type-of-physical-activity Min Yoongi, just agree to go outside, and of all people, with his assistant?

 

“Hurry up, Park.” Yoongi’s impatient voice broke Jimin out of his thoughts and he scurried out of the office to catch up. 

 

~~~

 

About thirty minutes later, Jimin was standing near a counter at the café where he usually gets Yoongi his coffee, said man is now sitting in a table nearby, absentmindedly looking through the window.

 

Yoongi seemed like he was in some sort of a mood but Jimin chooses not to mention it, not whether if it would cross an unspoken boundary.

  
  
  


Jimin walks back to to the table with their order, while trying not to spill the contents in his arms.

 

When there’s a sound of ruffling paper bags on the table, Yoongi looks at all of the muffins, pastries, and cookies Jimin had bought. If Yoongi didn’t know better, it would’ve seemed like Jimin was trying to start a café of his own.

 

“All of this?” Yoongi asks, quirking a brow at the amount.

 

“Ah, it seemed to be a while since you last ate something, because y-you know.. So I thought you were starving. Is it too much? Because I can return it. Sorry, I didn’t even ask and I didn’t even know if you would like any of it or if you like sweet stuff but it seemed like a good idea and you were probably hungr—”

 

“Park.” 

 

Jimin’s rambling is interrupted by Yoongi, and he’s startled by the soft expression in Yoongi’s voice.

 

Jimin refuses to look up to meet his gaze. This was a trap and he was going to get yelled at in the middle of a coffee shop. Great.

 

“A-ah. Mr. Min, I’m sor—”

 

“Jimin.” Yoongi interrupts again. “Look at me.”

 

_ Shit he’s using the first name now too,  _ now he was really in for it _.  _ Jimin screwed up for the second time this morning and knew he was in for it. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Yoongi’s, only to be left awestruck.

 

Yoongi was  _ smiling.  _ He was smiling at  _ him.  _ It started slow, just a tug curving upwards at his lips. But as Jimin cautiously reached Yoongi’s gaze, his smile became wider. Slowly, his teeth and pink gums were revealed. Jimin thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and thanked whatever higher power up there blessed him that he would get to view such a sight. The sun rays gently fell through the window, causing a small glow to appear on the left side of Yoongi’s face. He looked ethereal. 

 

“Y-yes?” Jimin answered and cursed inwardly because  _ stop fucking stuttering, Park Jimin. _

 

Yoongi’s smile only grew wider, “you don’t have to be so nervous. We aren’t at work right now.”

 

Suddenly, Jimin wished he was back in his office with the grumpy Min Yoongi because the happy one sitting in front of him just made him a stammering mess who couldn’t talk if his life depended on it. 

 

“Ah, right. Sorry, Mr. Min.” 

 

“Again, we aren’t at the work right now. You can call me hyung. Hearing Mr. Min when I’m not at the office makes me feel like I belong in an elderly home.”

 

Jimin let out a giggle, and was left in surprise at this new side of Yoongi, suddenly wondering where the change of his mood came from, but decided not to question it.

 

“Okay, Yoongi hyung.” Jimin smiled shyly, liking the way his boss’s name rolled off his tongue. 

 

~~~

 

Yoongi could be doing a lot of things right now.

 

Sleeping in his bed, getting work done at the office, lounging around in his flat. Anything, really.

But what he did not imagine he would be doing is sitting in a booth of a coffee shop with a fuckton of food in front of him and a very shy Park Jimin sitting across the table.

 

He honestly didn’t even know why he agreed. He was about to tell the assistant that  _ no, you can bring me my coffee here, thank you very much.  _ But, oddly enough, despite his instincts to say no, he didn’t reject the unexpected intrusion.

 

He really needed it, now that he thought more about it. Yoongi was left in a sour mood after reading the article that said that Hoseok's studio would be coming to Seoul, which meant that  _ he _ would be coming to Seoul. Jung fucking Hoseok in Seoul, and frankly, it left him a bit uneasy.

 

He was overwhelmed by his own feelings. There was just something the dancer about being  _ here  _ again that made an ugly feeling churn in Yoongi's stomach.

 

Was he still upset? 

 

Yes.

 

Did he miss Hoseok?

 

Yes.

 

But would he be willing to let the dancer in his life after everything that has happened?

 

_ No _ . 

 

If he was in this situation a while ago, Yoongi wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. He would be ready to let the man who broke his heart back into his life without as much of a second thought. 

 

Yoongi knew how he was affected after Hoseok broke things off, and he was left to pick up the pieces himself. However, in his especially vulnerable moments, he just couldn't help but miss the man. After all, that's what happens after a falling out, right? You miss them and sometimes it just can’t be controlled, but you wouldn't dare do anything because you know better than to repeat the past.

 

No matter how hard his memories would hit him or how many tears fell in the late hours of the night, he knew it was for the better. He was moving on. Slowly but surely. After the whole article incident, he was in a state of vulnerability last week and so he went back to work to distract himself, clearly choosing not to mention his unhealthy coping mechanisms. Which is where he spent the weekend. To top it all off, his assistant found him on the floor of his office, kind of destroying that stoic boss persona he was aiming for.

 

However, he welcomed the distraction his assistant brought from his personal life and work obligations and was content with the peaceful aura that the coffee shop provided 

 

Jimin brought a refreshing feeling of serenity that he hadn't experienced in a long time, and it felt good. After all, he needed something pleasant in his life after spending weeks drowning in self pity and wallowing, wondering why he wasn't enough. 

 

But with the man in front of him, he didn't need to to be enough. Even though he had on his iron core facade which included having a carefree and nonchalant attitude, he was glad that he could think about things other than what was troubling him.

 

What with his assistant's soft voice and elated attitude, munching happily on a donut as he stared out the window in wonder, he already felt like enough.

 

Just for now.

 

But overall, he was happy that he was here, as weird at it was to say—not that he'd ever admit it, but still—it was like their own little bubble.

 

Which was weird in itself because he's your assistant,  _ be professional, Min Yoong _ i. But he couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed than he’d been in past few weeks.

 

He belatedly realized he spent a lot of time just looking at the croissant, and decides to break the silence.

 

“How are you finding the new job?” Yoongi inquires.

 

Jimin looks at Yoongi and pauses chewing on the donut he was eating, speaking with a slight mouthful as he said, “I mean it is a little repetitive but I don’t mind it as much as I thought I would.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Jimin swallows the last bit of donut he had in his mouth to speak, his adam’s apple bobbing noticeably. Yoongi’s eyes follow the movement but Jimin seems to have taken no note of it.

 

“Yeah. I mean we seemed to get off on the wrong foot so I was a little tentative. Then you gave me all this work and barely spoke to me. I kind of thought you hated me.” Jimin replies with a soft chuckle.

 

“Who said I don’t?” Yoongi asks.

 

“Well, if you did, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now, would we?” Jimin replies, sensing Yoongi’s playful tone.

 

“Who said you could speak to your boss like that?” Yoongi replied, but there was no real harshness to his words.

 

“But we aren’t at work right now,  _ hyung,”  _ Jimin says, lilting his voice a little at the ‘hyung’, he smirks a little as he repeats the man’s earlier words and takes satisfaction at how his boss mutters under his breath. 

 

What happened to the shy Park Jimin who was in front of him merley minutes ago? “Yah. Kids don’t get taught respect anybody these days anymore.” Yoongi says.

 

“I’m not a kid.” Jimin complains.

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Yoongi replies cooly.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know my age, since I gave you a copy of my records and all so I could actually work for you,” Jimin states matter-of-factly.

 

“I didn’t actually look at them, it’s just for that legal crap.”

 

“Well, I’m 22,” Jimin lets out a huff. “So there. I’m not a kid.”

 

At that, Yoongi’s eyebrows furrow as if he couldn’t process the information he just heard. “There’s no way you’re three years younger than me.”

 

Now it was Jimin’s turn to be confused, “how’re you only 25, hyung? With the company and all,” he asks, going slightly off topic.

 

“Have you heard of Min Corporations?” Yoongi decides to ask and just take the younger’s word for his age.

 

Jimin looks as if he’s in thought, trying to remember, while picking at another paper bag. “I mean it seems a little familiar? I don’t really know though.”

 

“Yeah, you probably seen it on the news. It’s a family run business, and with my inheritance I was able to branch out into an entertainment company. I was exposed to business at a young age because of my parents, and I always had an interest in the entertainment industry. It seemed only logical.”

 

Jimin leaned his elbows on the table, his face resting in his palms as he looked at Yoongi with interest. Yoongi didn’t even know why he was spewing out all of this to Jimin, who he didn’t even know. However, with the encouraging look from Jimin that silently asked for him to keep talking, he complied and didn’t understand the warm the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off as the hunger from barely eating.

 

He begins to retell how he would practically be running around his father’s office when he was a young child, not at all bothered by the older men and women in the facility. Yoongi also talks about how he fell in love with playing the piano. He had been so enraptured ever since the first time he played it, his parents paying for lessons because they wanted their son to develop prodigal talents. He continued lessons and further grew his passion for music with producing, having it shown to him by his high school friend, Namjoon. 

 

Long story short, with his love for music and his already profound knowledge in business, Yoongi knew what he wanted to do with his life.

 

He didn’t realize he was rambling and  _ holy shit you just gave your entire life story to a practical  stranger, what the fuck.  _ But Jimin wasn’t a stranger, he tried to reason with himself.

 

In the short amount of time the two were in the café, Yoongi gradually grew comfortable with the other man. Which was odd. Especially for Yoongi, since he often had a hard time getting comfortable with people. Hell, it took 8 months and Namjoon’s persistency for Yoongi to finally speak to him back in sophomore year, when Namjoon was fresh out of middle school.

 

He only realized that he was unfocusedly looking at Jimin the entire time when said man starts waving a hand in front of Yoongi’s face. He must have zoned out while basically spilling his autobiography to Jimin and—holy shit his hands are so  _ fucking small. _

 

Jimin stopped waving and instead decided to speak up to catch Yoongi’s attention, since the man suddenly couldn’t tear his gaze from Jimin’s hands for some reason. 

 

“Hyung, we have to go back, we can’t stay here all day.” Jimin says, finally breaking Yoongi out of his daze.

 

Ah, right. He had a life to get back to. Inattentively, Yoongi’s lips formed a pout and the thought of going back to his office saddened him a little.

 

After asking the worker at the counter get the rest of the food to go, Jimin seemed to notice Yoongi’s sulky expression and decided to be cheeky. “Hyung! Don’t look sad. I’ll be in the office with you, remember? You won’t have to miss my company much.”

 

Yoongi, being totally unprepared for his assistant’s newfound boldness, feels warmth spread throughout his face. Curse his pale ass skin which made it ten times easier to notice that he was all red in the face.

 

Jimin grinned at that, “let’s go back, Yoongi hyung.”

 

Yoongi thinks Jimin should smile more.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this satisfied your yoonmin needs!! feedback is also appreciated :)


	7. Long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i can't keep up a schedule - hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for the lack of updates!

It’s Saturday again and Jimin finds himself sitting in the same coffee shop.

 

Ever since Monday, he and Yoongi started an unspoken routine of getting coffee together when Jimin comes into work in the morning, and well, if Jimin tried to get to arrive at work a little earlier than usual now, nobody said anything.

 

It was all new, quite frankly. Jimin knew that with a little bit of persistence from his end, he would get through his boss's rough exterior and get him to open up a little. Surely, some people just don’t want to befriend their employees and would rather keep to themselves than making useless small talk, though there was something about the man’s impassiveness that made him quite the challenge. And Jimin, for one, never backs down from a challenge.

 

He was a little surprised that first day when Yoongi had agreed into coming along after finding the elder asleep in his office, the slight tension seeming to have dissipated as they bantered in the snug corner of the café.

 

It’s how their mornings would work now, Jimin would walk into work, bright and early, and Yoongi would just throw a glance at the Jimin’s direction before getting up from his office chair and heading for the door.

 

The first time it happened, Jimin was a little confused ( _“Mr. Min, where are you going?” “To the coffee shop, Park. where does it look like? Are you coming or not?”_ ) However, Jimin knew his boss could be spontaneous when he wanted to be, so he didn’t question it.

 

 _Mr. Min_ had been another thing. When he slipped up and called his boss hyung at work the first time, they were thankfully alone. Yoongi had told him that he was only able to call him hyung when they weren’t in a professional setting, which Jimin understood because it could be rather odd to see an employee and their superior acting so friendly like that. It was like the man had two sides to him, but Jimin was glad that he received the rare opportunity to see the side of Min Yoongi that not many people likely saw.

 

However much of an arrogant jerk Jimin presumed his boss to be before, it was quickly replaced after the light smiles that would threaten their ways onto Yoongi’s face over his cup of coffee during their countless bickering sessions, acting as if they’d been acquainted for years ( _“But they aren’t even that small!” “I’ve seen toddlers with bigger hands, Park.”_ )

 

He’s in a good place. They’re in a good place, Jimin thinks only after a few days. He’s currently running over his audition routine in his head for Hope on the Street Studios whilst sipping on his caramel macchiato.

 

At first, Jimin was a little worried when he realized he only had a little under a few days to dabble around with a routine and have it memorized in time for the auditions, but right now as he’s humming to himself in the mostly empty coffee shop, he thinks he’ll be okay.

 

His routine is not too over the top. He’d taken some moves from here and there from his old university routines, piecing them together articulately and adding in other moves that complimented them as he went along. Jimin just hopes it’s good enough for his audition.

 

The run through of his mental routine was interrupted by a not-so-quiet voice making its way into the shop. Jimin couldn’t see their face from the position he sat in but he felt an odd sense of familiarity in the chirpy voice.

 

“What do you want to ord—don’t give me that look, you would’ve spent the entire weekend in that lifeless penthouse of yours if it weren’t for me, you should be thanking me,” says the voice.

 

The next voice that Jimin hears draws out his interest a little more. “I don’t see anything in this situation that would make me thank you. Also, you still work under me, I can still fire you if you get too pushy,” the low voice drawls out.

 

Although their backs were turned to Jimin, he could recognize that the deeply gruffed morning voice anywhere.

 

“Ah, Yoonie, you wouldn’t do that to one of your favorite artists, now would you?” the man who just referred to his boss as _Yoonie_ singsongs. Jimin tries to suppress a giggle behind his hand, but to no avail, and both heads turn towards the sound.

 

Jimin immediately looks down and can already feel the heated blush that’s settling itself on his features. _Please don’t acknowledge me_ , Jimin chants to himself as he hears the faintest of whispers being exchanged between the two.

 

His hopes of being left alone were unfortunately left unfulfilled when he heard the chair across from his scrape against the wooden floors of the shop. He really didn’t know what to expect on his Saturday morning but seeing _Kim motherfucking Seokjin_ sitting a mere arm’s length away from him was not it. He suddenly realizes why the voice sounded so familiar.

 

 _Holy shit_ , Jimin thought. His face was even better up close compared to the numerous idol magazines Jimin had seen him in. The famous 26 year old kpop star’s face was splayed across countless boards across the city and even if Jimin wasn’t a fan, which he most definitely _is_ , he could still recognize the man’s distinct features anywhere.

 

He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, measurements that could easily make him model worthy. No, scratch that, he _was_ model worthy. He had soft looking lips and a jaw looking like it was handcrafted by God himself. A straight yet smooth nose leading up to his dark orbed eyes. As Jimin stared right into them, he felt himself coming back to reality.

 

_Kim Seokjin is sitting in front of me. Say something, Jesus Christ._

 

However, being the oh so intelligent being that he is, he stupidly opens and closes his mouth with no words coming out, resembling those funny looking fish at aquariums.

 

Seokjin seemed to notice the Jimin’s expression as he stared back with a curious gaze and he immediately beamed at the younger man.

 

The elder all but squealed immediately started pinching at Jimin’s cheeks, slightly startling the younger with the sudden action. “ _Aigoo, such squishable cheeks,_ ” he cooed.

 

Jimin’s blushed deepened, if that was even possible, and squawked indignantly. If seeing the idol in front of him on a regular Saturday wasn’t enough for his poor heart, the man is now squishing Jimin’s cheeks, which were now starting to numb due to the force from the other’s fingers.

 

“Yah, Jin. Stop looking at him like he’s one of your next caged pets.” Jimin looks up to see Yoongi slide into the chair across from him.

 

Jin grumbles as he begrudgingly lets go of Jimin’s face, said man now rubbing at his cheeks with his palms.

 

Yoongi turns to Jimin. “Sorry, he has no concept of personal space,” he rolls his eyes at the idol, “you would think that’s ironic considering fans swarm him left and right every second of the day. Guess the idol life didn’t change him.”

 

“If you think you can talk to about your elders like that you have another thing comi—” Jin begins but is cut off by the bright tinkle that is Jimin’s laughter. Never in a million years would Jimin have thought one of Korea’s most recognized men would be whining like a petulant child in front of him.

 

He didn’t notice the two stopped talking until he stopped laughing and looked up to see Jin smirking at the awestruck look that Yoongi was currently wearing. For what reason, Jimin had no idea.

 

Jin props his elbows on the table, chin resting in them and staring at Jimin meaningfully. “So,” Jin drawls out, voice as cool as a cucumber, however, there was a hidden mirth laced in his expression. “Me, Yoonie, and some friends are going for drinks tonight and—” Yoongi turns to interrupt with a “no we’re not,” before Jin cuts back in with “—and we’d love if you would be able to make it. If you don’t have plans already, of course.” Jin smiled.

 

 _Oh_. Something he wasn’t expecting. Did he have plans? Not really, as much Jimin hated to admit, but other than work, nothing much was taking up his time other than the fastly nearing dance auditions.

 

Still, if there was a definition of a lightweight drinker, Jimin would be it. One time during his freshman year in college, he ended up getting hammered within the first half hour of a party, while everyone else was still bordering on being tipsy, nowhere close to where Jimin was. One thing led to another and it ended up in him not remembering the lap dance he gave to the _host_ , and to the host's _girlfriend_ , a memory that everyone else had unfortunately remembered and wouldn’t let him forget, especially the two bastards he calls friends.

 

The shock of the question seemed to settle sooner than later. Why the hell this guy seemed so enthusiastic about inviting Jimin, he had no idea.

 

But did Jimin really need to be seen like that in front of his boss and God knows who else? Not really. He would be absolutely mortified if he did anything remotely similar to that regretful night, but the words were uttered of his mouth before he could fully understand the weight of his decision, “I’d love to come.”

 

Yoongi looked just as shocked as Jimin felt, probably at the fact that his own assistant would be intruding on a night with Yoongi and his friends. By all the talking they’ve been doing recently, Jimin wondered if he had maybe upgraded from assistant to the friend position, but even he knew that he couldn’t hope for too much when in regards to his boss. He hoped the man wasn’t mad, so Jimin hastily goes to say, “well, if you d-don’t mind. I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.”

 

Before Yoongi could even speak, Jin says, “of course not! Here, give me your number and I can text you the address” he shoves his phone into the hands of a wide-eyed Jimin.

 

Jimin takes a glance at Yoongi, who gives a nod in reassurance. Jimin’s hands couldn’t help but tremble slightly while typing his information into the idol’s phone. Probably because he didn’t want to drop it, seeing as though it probably cost more than his entire wardrobe.

 

Jin takes the phone and says a quick “great! We’ll see you there!” before pulling out a still-dislodged Yoongi from his chair and out of the shop, their drinks all but forgotten.

 

~~~

 

When they’re finally in the back of Jin’s car, Yoongi turns to him with a scowl on his face.

 

“What the fuck was that?” he spits.

 

Jin didn’t seem fazed at one bit, being all too familiar with the tone the CEO was using with him. “What was what?” he asked innocently.

 

If looks could kill, Jin would be six feet under by now from the absolutely _murderous_ look on Yoongi's face. “You can’t just go and invite everyone to that place. You know if word gets out you’re in deep shit,” Yoongi says. “And he’s my assistant for god sake. But I can’t just have him sauntering after me wherever I go.”

 

Yoongi couldn’t really make his annoyance about the turn of events any more noticeable. Truth be told, he really had enjoyed Jimin’s company in the past few days. Sometimes even throwing in lighthearted little remarks at each other while they were talking. Even though Yoongi didn’t do most of the talking, he enjoyed listening to Jimin rattle off little details about his life. He managed to learn quite a few things about the younger man, such as the fact that he loves to dance, his two best friends are as dense as bricks and cannot realize that they're completely and utterly whipped for each other, and he takes pictures of random dogs he comes across on the street, the last bit of which Yoongi found a little (maybe a lot) endearing. Talking to Jimin left an overall feeling of calmness thrumming through him, hell, even his presence in general while Yoongi was in work mode was oddly comforting and he didn't couldn’t figure out why.

 

Truth be told, it was nice to have something new and constant in his life. Something that didn’t remind him of his past. It's as if all Yoongi's tension dissolves the minute he's awarded with the boy's radiant smiles that make his eyes shape in the form of crescents.  

 

However, despite however friendly the two may have gotten, Yoongi was nowhere near the ‘let’s-drink-till-we-can’t-remember-whatever-embarrassing-shit-we-did-last-night’ stage with Jimin. He knew if Jin was there, they’d all be regretting what they did the next morning.

 

“It’s only one person! Lots of others know about the club anyways, one more won’t hurt,” Jin insists.

 

Ah, that’s another thing. It wasn’t just any club they were going to. It was _the_ club. One of Seoul’s clubs that was only disclosed to those of higher statuses. Idols, drama actors, producers, tv show hosts, you name it. Yoongi had gone there himself a couple of times. It was kept confidential so the types of people that frequented there could wind down and receive the privacy they wouldn’t be able to get at other clubs, most likely being mobbed by fans or paparazzi’s lurking in the corners. Sure, these secret clubs still had people, but they were people who knew their boundaries. If word were to get out about these clubs, not only would people go mad, but countless news outlets would have a field day with these and cook up rumors about God knows what.

 

Yoongi just hoped Jimin knew his boundaries.

 

~~~

 

It was a few hours later with Jimin scrambling about his and Taehyung’s shared apartment.

 

“Tae! Have you seen my white shirt?” Jimin practically all but yells from his room.

 

“Ooh, the one that shows off your forearms? That's the one you’re wearing? Sure I’ve seen it, looks hot too.”

 

Jimin comes out to the living room and stands in front of Taehyung, crossing his arms and giving him a pout.  If he didn't desperately need his friend's help right now, he would've whacked him upside the head for the goofy grin plastered on his face. “Seriously Tae, I’m freaking out. I need to make an impression on these people.”

 

Jimin realized he kind of did have no choice after accepting Jin’s offer to go out tonight. He mildly thought about asking if Taehyung and Jungkook could tag along, since he was still fairly new here and all, but he didn’t want to impose more than he already was, so he ended up deciding against it.

 

It doesn’t mean that Jimin still isn’t nervous as fuck. Hell, he couldn’t even find the clothes he wanted to wear. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, but enough that he leaves an impression. Jimin decided to go for his loosely fitting white top with a pair of simple ripped jeans. Good enough, right?

 

“Aha!” Taehyung’s voice brings Jimin out of his daze, holding up said shirt in front of him. Jimin's mind was in a midst of freaking out that he didn't even notice his friend leave the room.

 

After thanking Tae, he quickly gets dressed. He combs his hair and decides to put a bit of kohl under his eyes, hoping nobody sees it as over the top.

 

If this was any other club, ones that Jimin used to frequent back in Busan in college, Jimin would have gone all out with the makeup. Generous amounts of kohl smudging his eyes, dark eyeshadow giving him a smoldering gaze, and glossed lips that usually gave people difficulty to stop staring at.

 

However, this wasn’t just any old club. Jimin knew damn well that when he wanted to make a good impression, he sure as hell would make one. There was also something about being in a non-professional setting with Yoongi that made sent a nervous shiver up his spine and he wasn't exactly keen on making a fool out of himself in the presence of his boss _and_ his friends, no less.

 

Jimin was well aware that the pants were wearing were one of his snugger ones that hugged him in all the right places. And if he was trying to look a bit more presentable than usual, nobody had to know.

 

With one last look at the mirror, Jimin deems his outfit as good enough and bids a goodbye to Taehyung and he’s out the door.

 

A few minutes later, Taehyung hears the door open and again wonders if Jimin forgot something, but his questions are quickly answered when he hears the another voice in the other room.

 

“Stupid fucking compulsory math credits. Stupid fucking calculus teacher.” He recognizes Jungkook’s indignant muttering and frantic pacing of footsteps.

 

Despite knowing the younger is most definitely in a bad mood, he can’t but smile to himself. His heart soars when the figure from the other room rushes in and unattractively plops himself next to Taehyung on the couch.

 

“Rough day?” Taehyung asks.

 

Jungkook sighs, so Taehyung takes it as a yes. “Tell me why I decided to take summer math courses?” he lets out frustratedly.

 

Taehyung slips his hand into Jungkook’s hair to hopefully relieve some stress, the younger’s eyes closing in bliss at the relaxing gesture. “Because you’re irresponsible and you left math until your senior year,” Taehyung replies a little too cockily.

 

He receives a smack on the shoulder for that. “Ow!” he complains in a mock hurt voice.

 

“Seriously, hyung. I pay attention in class and I still don’t understand half the shit that’s going on,” he whines. “I need my math credit if I’m going to graduate and right now things don’t look so good.”

 

Taehyung could definitely sense the sincere distress in the younger’s word and knew it was especially serious when Jungkook decided to whip out the honorifics he so pointedly ignores using, so Taehyung attempts to be at least a little bit helpful.

 

“How about a tutor, Kook-ah? You can have a session every few days and they can explain what your teacher doesn’t.” Taehyung was well aware of how difficult it was when he was trying to acquire his own math credit, though he thankfully earned his freshman year of college.

 

Jungkook pauses and looks up at Taehyung, disbelief written all across his features. “Woah, that’s actually a good idea!”

 

“Of course it is! It came from me.”

 

Jungkook chooses to ignore that and promptly gets up. “Thanks, hyung! You’re the best!” his face lights up with his signature bunny smile and the boy skids out the door, in what Taehyung assumes is the search of a tutor.

 

He shakes his head and smiles fondly at the spot Jungkook was sitting in mere moments ago.

 

~~~  

 

Jimin gets out of the taxi and pays the driver and looks at his surroundings. It was a given fact that he was still fairly new to Seoul and didn’t recognize a lot of places, but this place didn’t give off the regular club aura at all.

 

He expected loud, thumping music, the stench of alcohol burning up his nose, the humidity from sweaty bodies all crammed in one space, however, he received none of that.

 

The front of the club looked pristine and proper. Black matted tiles adorned the front of the building, which was protected by velvety, expensive looking ropes, something uncommon in most clubs. He couldn’t see the inside either, despite the place having large windows, they were tinted black so someone walking by wouldn’t be able to get a glimpse of what was inside, also strange considering it was a club.

 

He gives his name to the bouncer at the front, who lets him in after scanning a list of names.

 

The club itself wasn’t filled with as many people as Jimin assumed it would be, given that it was a Saturday evening and Seoul seemed like the place where people would be lining up to get hammered left and right.

 

He scans the small crowd faces and immediately recognizes Yoongi and Jin, and he still can’t process that he was invited by the man.

 

Walking up to them, Jimin’s breath is promptly knocked out of his lungs.

 

Not at Jin, no. He’s seen the elder before in various billboards promoting fashion companies to know how he would look like in all sorts of clothing.

 

His boss, though, was a different story.

 

Yoongi was clad in a slim white shirt, with a black leather jacket on top which showed just how broad his shoulders were. His jeans showed too much skin that Jimin could possibly pass out, showing off his smooth, pale legs. His hair was also disheveled as if he had run his hand through it one too many times.

 

Having seen Yoongi in formal work attire every day, consisting of tailored suits, buttoned up shirts, and styled hair, this was a pleasant surprise. He would’ve never thought the elder could pull off casual clothing so well effortlessly—heck, he didn’t even know that this man even owned anything other than ties and blazers, let alone a leather jacket—but he ends up staring longer than he would like to admit.

 

His shameless oogle session of his boss is cut short when he hears a loud “Jimin!” directed his way.

 

He sees Jin beckoning him over with a hand and he quickly makes it over to the booth, hoping that neither of them noticed his staring.

 

While walking over, he makes eye contact with Yoongi, heart rate picking up inexplicably faster as he sees a flash of _something_ in Yoongi’s eyes as the dark orbs sweep over Jimin, but it’s gone just as fast as it came.

 

“I’m glad you could make it, Jimin!” he hears Jin say when he reaches the two men.

 

“It’s no problem, I’m glad I could make it.”

 

The conversation is interrupted by a sound of shrill ringing coming through Yoongi’s cellphone.

 

“They’re here.” Jimin can’t tell if he imagines it but he feels Yoongi’s gaze rake over his figure up and down again, lingering for a minute before he clears his throat again, “give me a second,” and stalks off to the entrance where Jimin had come from.

 

Jimin tries to fight off the blush that’s threatening his way onto his face. _Calm down, he just made eye contact._

 

Jin speaks up. “So what do you think of the place?”

 

“Well, I was confused when I got here and saw the windows, it didn’t seem like a club, you know?” Because what kind of club doesn’t have dozens of drunk people sloppily dancing around and the occasional couple making out in a secluded corner?

 

Jin laughs and Jimin doesn’t understand what’s so funny. “Ah, yeah, this is a different type club, for well known people who wanna stay low without running into people.”

 

So basically a place where the higher class isn’t bombarded with gold diggers and cheap alcohol, Jimin thought.

 

Jin lets out a loud laugh, akin to the sound of a windshield wiper and Jimin’s cheeks heat up when he realizes he must have said that out loud. He wipes a fake tear from his eyes as a show of dramatics. “Well, that’s another way to put it.”

 

However, there’s a question that lingers.

 

“Why did you invite me here?” Jimin asks. Once he realizes the question can be taken rather offensively, he quickly adds in, “not that I don’t appreciate the invitation, of course! It was really kind of you, really, but you obviously don’t know me.”

 

That glint that Jimin saw this morning in the coffee shop returns to Jin’s eyes. “Not really, but I know _of_ you.”

 

Jimin blinks. “What?”

 

The rest of their conversation, however, is promptly cut off by Yoongi’s return along with two other people.

 

Jimin was greeted by one of the newcomers. A tall man, with a kind smile, showing off his dimpled cheeks and purple hair parted at the side of his head. He was wearing jeans and a simple black shirt over his torso.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you. My name’s Namjoon. Jimin, right?”

 

Okay, what’s with everyone knowing him despite not having ever met these people?

 

“Y-yeah.” he silently screams for stuttering because _he was just asking your name, fool._

 

Jimin turns to the other person that joined them. A girl, that had a light complexion face under the shimmery makeup, giving her a youthful look. Her silky, brown hair met her shoulders, her frame small, smaller than Jimin and that was saying something.

 

He noticed said girl standing a bit too close to Yoongi for comfort and he furrows his brows.

 

Yoongi has friends, that would be quite obvious, however, he can’t dismiss the discomfort from seeing the two so close together.

 

The girl he was eyeing now turns to him. “Hey! It’s nice to meet you, Jimin. We’ve heard _so_ much about you from Yoongi here!”

 

Yoongi scowls. “Suran,” he says with a warning in his voice.

 

Despite the cold glare Yoongi was leveling said girl with, she just smiled, unaffected as if she was used to Yoongi’s demeanor, perfect teeth on display while reaching out a hand, ruffling Yoongi’s hair.

 

While Yoongi grumbled in protest about messing up his hair and Suran arguing back saying “ _i_ _t was already messy,_ ” and while watching the oddly affectionate gesture Jimin felt the pang of uneasiness bubble in his stomach and settle in his gut, his hands automatically curling into small fists at his sides as he tried to fight off the sudden burst of emotion.

 

Suran, oblivious to Jimin’s inner turmoil speaks up again. “Don’t mind him, he tries to act cold but everyone who knows him knows that he’s an absolute ball of fluff.” She glances at the scowl that has made its way onto Yoongi’s face before speaking up again, “but I’m sure you know all about that, right? How’s working for Mister CEO over here?”

 

Jimin wasn’t going to lie. He wasn’t hating it working for the man as much as much as he thought he initially would, especially after having Yoongi warm up to him a little bit.

 

“Hyung’s not so bad,” he answers casually.

 

Namjoon lets out a low whistle at that, all while Jimin can see Jin’s smug face from his peripheral Jimin.

 

“Hyung, huh?” Namjoon says.

 

Whoops.

 

He didn’t really know the protocol on referring to Yoongi as hyung when they were in the presence of his friends, however, he was still scared that he might have uttered out the wrong thing.

 

“S-sorry! It just slipped—”

 

“Jimin.”

 

Jimin was in the middle of stuttering out a half-assed apology when he looks up at Yoongi’s interruption, his lips tugging upwards in amusement.

 

“Huh?” Jimin asks dumbly.

 

“We aren’t at work, it’s fine. Relax” And there’s something in the way Yoongi spoke that Jimin wishes he understood.

 

There’s a moment of comfortable silence where the two take each other in for a few seconds, in their own bubble. The small smile that Yoongi was trying to suppress ended up making its way onto his face and in a second, Jimin found himself trying to suppress his own grin when-

 

“Oh God, hyung was right. Jin, I owe you 20,000 won,” Namjoon groans out.

 

That merely pulled a laugh out of Jin while Yoongi, Jimin, and Suran stood there, confused by the interaction.

 

“What?” Yoongi asks.

 

“Nothing, nothing! Come, let’s get some drinks.” And with that, Jin is pulling away an unwilling Yoongi away to the direction of the bar.

 

“Wow, he really has changed, or else it would’ve snapped at you for sure,” Suran says.

 

“What do you mean?” Jimin asks.

 

Suran turns to look in the direction for the bar, watching the two men as she shakes her head fondly. “Yoongs used to be a huge grump growing up, he was only nice when he had to be.”

 

First _Yoonie_ and now _Yoons._ Jimin is really starting to question whether his boss is really as hardass as everyone else says he says he is.

 

“Growing up? So what, you’re like childhood friends?” Jimin questions, keeping his voice neutral.

 

“Childhood _best_ friends.” Suran corrects.

 

Jimin hums in acknowledgment, not knowing whether or not he should feel relieved at the new information. Meanwhile, the two men return, hands full from with drinks for everyone.

 

After Jin and Yoongi hand out the drinks, the latter turns around and sees Jimin leaning against a wall, glass in hand, curiously watching the group of friends. Yoongi moves forward to walk towards him but is promptly stopped when he feels someone tugging at his wrist.

 

"Hey, wait! You wanna introduce me to that guy over there?" and Yoongi turns around to see Suran gesturing her chin towards the other end of the room where he sees singer Lee Hongbin, absently scrolling through his phone and Yoongi internally _groans_ because all he wanted to do was go and talk to Jimin and perhaps apologize for letting Jin rope him into coming since it seems like the younger isn't having particularly enjoying himself, judging from the way he hasn't tried talking to anyone since him and Jin returned from fetching drinks.

 

"Not really," Yoongi says.

 

"Why not?" Suran whines, actually _whines_ out.

 

"Because this always happens. You find some idol guy at one of these clubs, talk to him and fall head over heels in what, like three hours? And then get heartbroken and sulk when you know that the idols can't date. Especially with your own debut so close, you can't risk getting in some sort of scandal or afford the media backlash."

 

Suran lets out a frustrated huff and just when Yoongi thinks she's about to give up and listen, she says;

 

" _P_ _leeeeease_. Just an introduction, I swear. He seems like a friendly guy and I want to make some friends." She flutters her eyelashes innocently, as if that trick ever worked on him before.

 

"What makes you think I even know him?" Yoongi asks, despite being very well acquainted with the tall singer.

 

Suran gives him an unimpressed look. "This isn't the time to start acting humble, Min Yoongi. You could probably name every person in here with just one glance. Now come on!" and Yoongi sighs as he lets the singer pull him towards where the man is still on his phone.

 

Looks like the apology will have to wait.

 

From where he's standing, Jimin can't tell what Yoongi and Suran are saying.

 

The man was just about to walk over,  seeming to want to start a conversation with Jimin, when he was pulled by the wrist. The next thing Jimin knows, Suran is batting her long lashes at him and pulling Yoongi towards the end of the large room, and suddenly his drink starts tasting a lot more bitter.

 

And really, Jimin knows he needs to be rational here — _You can't be fucking bothered about your boss talking to a friend_ (a friend, Jimin tries to reason with himself) _, get your shit together Park Jimin_ — but really, he was the one invited here. Someone should at least be talking to him, right?  

 

Glancing to the edge of the room, he now sees the pair conversing with another man that Jimin could honestly care less about right now. He guesses he shouldn't have been expecting much when he came here, the types of people here probably had dozens of others to talk to.

 

Jimin swallows thickly, ignoring the swirling tension in his gut in favor of making his way towards the bar for another drink. At this rate, he'll need as much as he can get, completely forgoing his earlier thoughts of not getting drunk and making a fool of himself

 

Seating himself on the stool, he beckons over the bartender.

 

"What'll it be?" the man asks.

 

"A whiskey on the rocks. Thanks."

 

At this, the bartender raises his eyebrows, apparently baffled by Jimin's order. The man waits a one second, two, before his facial expression relaxes.

 

"You're serious?" he inquires.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jimin says, his tone borderline defensive.

 

"Chill. Just didn't seem like the type." The man says. He turns around, scooping up some ice and dropping it into an empty glass.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. Idols 'round here don't usually go for the strong stuff." He shrugs then and continues making the drink, reaching down to grab a bottle of whiskey.

 

_An idol?_

 

"Uh, I'm not really sure what you mean. I'm not an idol," Jimin simply states.

 

The bartender looks taken aback for the second time in five minutes. "Oh wow, my bad. With that face of yours, it's pretty hard to mistake you as an idol. It makes sense though, haven't seen you around here before," he says, his tone remaining flat.

 

 _Oh_. Jimin's cheeks heating up a furious pink, ducking his head down immediately, not wanting to be caught blushing by just a simple compliment. Jimin's never been too good with praise.

 

"O-oh. Thank you."

 

_Very eloquent, Park Jimin._

 

The man speaks up again, "if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

 

"Park Jimin," Jimin states quietly, fiddling with the ends of this shirt, a habit that seems to occur whenever he's nervous.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimin-ssi," the bartender speaks.

 

"Just Jimin is fine."

 

"Okay, Jimin. How'd you end up in a place like this?" and Jimin assumes the bartender must be referring to how Jimin is amongst the crowd of high status people.

 

"Ah, just came with a few friends." Can Jimin even call them friends? He's fairly acquainted with them so he guesses it can count. Jimin sneaks a subtle glance to where he last saw Suran, Yoongi, and the other man standing. Sweeping his eyes over the general area, he locks eyes with Yoongi, who seemingly was also looking at him. Jimin attempts to give a half-hearted smile, giving off the impression that he's having a good time (it's the opposite) but Yoongi's attentive eyes must've seen the forcedness behind the action from elder's eyebrows wrinkle.

 

Jimin finally tears his gaze a way to finally look back at the bartender from the table across him, who apparently wasn't done with the conversation.

 

"Min Yoongi, huh? Guess that's my competition for tonight," the man speaks up, having caught onto where and who Jimin was looking at.

 

_What?_

 

He probably didn't hear that right. Why was the bartender suddenly mentioning Yoongi—not to mention his not-so-subtle implication of Yoongi being his competition—Yoongi isn't even interested in men, from what Jimin knows from the media.

 

However, before Jimin had a chance to reply, the object of Jimin's current frustrations was now beside him. Yoongi leaned down dangerously close to his face before whispering, "hey, can we talk for a sec?"

 

Jimin mentally shivers at the ghost of breath against his skin. He nods, not trusting his mouth with words at the moment. Yoongi takes that as a sign and he looks at the bartender with raised brows, making a _can you leave us alone_ face.

 

When the man finally gets the hint and moves away, Yoongi slumps onto the chair beside him with a tired sigh.

 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jimin asks.

 

Yoongi hooks one leg over the other, looking at Jimin intently before speaking up. "I just wanted to apologize for not coming over to talk to you sooner. You were the guest and me, considering I'm the one that actually knows you, should have made the effort to make sure you had a good time, at least," he looks like he's contemplating something before he makes up his mind and speaks up again, "I actually had been just wanting to just come and talk but unfortunately I was forced into playing matchmaker," Yoongi says with a roll of his eyes.

 

Jimin takes a glimpse at the side of the room where Suran and the other man are still standing, a wave of realization hitting him and Jimin just wants to slap himself for being so dumb. His chest suddenly feels a lot lighter, the uneasiness from earlier finally subduing away at Yoongi's words. Although he's not really sure why.

 

Jimin rolls the mostly empty glass of whiskey between his hands. "Sounds fun," he laments, not wanting to sound too enthusiastic at the prospect that Suran was interested in the other man instead of Yoongi.

 

"Yeah, so fun," Yoongi replies back sarcastically. "Clearly way more fun that you've been having here alone."

 

"Hey, I wasn't the one who got invited out and then proceeded to get ignored!" Jimin whines in the tone of a child who just got denied their favorite toy.

 

"Well let's fix that, shall we?" Yoongi says.

 

And before Jimin knows it, Yoongi grabs his elbow and pulls him towards the dance floor in the middle of the room that looks way more crowded than when he had stepped into the bar.

 

This is going to be a long night, Jimin thinks.


	8. Let's Get Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm sorry for being so dead

His head is pounding.

 

That’s the first thing Jimin registers as his mind slowly drifts back to consciousness. He shifts positions on the soft mattress—one that he doesn’t remember owning, but he’s too drowsy to dwell on the thought—and groans, awfully aware of the of bitter aftertaste of alcohol in his mouth.

 

Instead of sensibly waking up, Jimin curls further into the duvet that’s wrapped around his body, continuing to ignore the outside world for as long as he can. Moving his limbs around in the twin sized bed to get into a comfortable position, only to realize that his bed was bigger than what it _should_ be and that’s when it dawns on him.

 

With a jolt, he opens his heavy eyelids which seem to be screaming in protest at the sunlight seeping in through the linen curtains. He squints at the unfamiliar room, panic starting to swell in his stomach.

 

He feels the ebbs of his headache turn into a full-blown relentless throbbing as bits and pieces of last night slowly start coming back to him.

 

Jin inviting him out.

 

The club.

 

The bartender.

 

Dancing with—

 

_Fucking hell._

 

He squeezes his eyes shut as a flood of memories comes back to him. Embarrassment deep in his bones, Jimin would be forever grateful if a hole would open through the ground right now and just swallow him through, the idea sounded way more appealing than the humiliation he is bound to endure if he’s right about where he thinks he is.

 

Glancing around the room to get an idea of where he was, he notices that most of it is empty, save for the few trophies that were sitting on the bedside table. He squints at the small text imprinted on it, reading  ‘ _Daegu Basketball Championships, 2008; Min Yoongi’_

 

Huh. At least he was right about where he was. Ignoring the fact that his mainly motionless boss used to play basketball—a fact he stores away for later—he hopes wasn’t too out of control last night, which is probably unlikely if it got to the point where Yoongi was the one who had to bring him to his home.

 

Deciding to rather face the situation sooner rather than later, Jimin swings his legs over the edge of the bed and steps onto the cold wooden flooring, heading to the door slowly despite his heavy limbs.

 

As Jimin steps into a lengthy hallway, he notices the minimal amount of furniture around the area, similar to the room where Jimin was sleeping. These hallways gave him the vibe akin to that of a hospital; cold and empty. For a rich person, Yoongi sure didn’t seem like the type to enjoy materialistic items and flaunt around his wealth, not that Jimin would assume he was the type; seeing how hardworking the other man is.

 

All of the doors in the corridor are closed, except for the last one which is opened slightly.

 

Cautiously, he peaks into the room and doesn’t see much.

 

Jimin quietly makes his way into the room—not even knowing why the hell he was trying to make no noise, seeing as nothing was in here. There’s a bed, similar to his room and plain further lying around—

 

As he gets closer, Jimin’s stomach does a little _flip_ at the sight of a small lump in the duvet, no doubt that it was Yoongi.

 

From how he was curled into the sheets, Jimin couldn’t see his face, only the disheveled tendrils of blond hair peeking out from under the duvet. He gets an inexplicable urge to touch Yoongi’s hair, to see if it’s as soft as it really looks.

 

Jimin knows he should just leave here. He’s already way deeper than he should be in this, going to a club where your boss will be, waking up in your boss’s home, only for you to be staring at his sleeping form.

 

However, against his better judgement, Jimin reaches out and traces a finger along Yoongi’s hair. It was soft and it slipped through his fingers like silk. He ran his hands from the top of the hair to the hair near the nape of his neck carefully.

Jimin doesn’t know when he started feeling this gradual fondness blooming for the man in front of him. Maybe it was the first time he saw Yoongi asleep in his office, or the way he revealed his pink gums and cute teeth the first time Jimin took him to the café, or maybe how he explained his passion for music to Jimin, with an undoubtable spark in his eyes.

 

As he starts thinking about all of these things, he eventually recalls the very famous contract words.

 

_Intimate relationships within the company are not permitted._

 

Of course, it had to be his fucking luck, developing feelings for a coworker, his boss nonetheless, only for him to be reminded that his feelings will not now or ever be reciprocated. The last thing on Jimin’s mind while working for Yoongi was becoming close or even on friendly terms with anyone.

 

Oh, how he was so painfully wrong.

 

During his inner conflict, he doesn’t notice his grip in Yoongi’s hair become tighter and only realizes he did so when the unmoving lump beside him lets out a low groan.

 

Startled, he quickly retracts his hands and sits up from the bed, hoping that Yoongi didn’t feel Jimin just caressing his hair just now.

 

Yoongi sits up and stretches and Jimin has to suppress the urge to giggle at the man’s hair that’s askew at all sides.

 

Yoongi must notice because he asks. “What?”

 

“Your hair,” Jimin muses. “It’s everywhere.”

 

Yoongi turns to the small mirror that’s placed on his bedside table, and sure enough, he starts furiously patting down his hair, which Jimin does laugh at.

 

After fixing his hair, Yoongi turns to look at Jimin with a glint in his eye that Jimin does not like one bit and he has a feeling he will not like the next words that come out of Yoongi’s mouth.

 

“So,” the man starts, “last night was pretty _interesting._ ”

 

Jimin was right, he hates these words and he can feel his face quickly draining of all color. It was _interesting_ to say the least, more to the fact that Jimin didn’t know what in god’s name happened after Yoongi offered to dance with Jimin.

 

He doesn’t really know what to say, so he just nods, staring straight ahead of Yoongi to avoid that smile he just knows is on the man’s face, he’s already as flustered as it is.

 

“What? Has _Diminie_ lost his nerve?” Yoongi taunts playfully.

 

The small ounce of hope that Jimin was clinging onto that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t too bad last night just got crushed by that one word that’s reminiscent of all his college party days where Jimin was buzzed out to the point he would refer to himself in the third, as _Diminie_.

 

Meeting Yoongi’s gaze, Jimin gulps, prepared for the worst. “How bad was I?”

 

If the telltale smirk on Yoongi’s face is anything to go by, Jimin’s guessing it’s nothing good.

 

“Not too bad, I suppose,” which Jimin highly doubts. Yoongi crosses one leg over the other casually, almost too casually considering the topic at hand. Yoongi continues, “but I suppose the stares you directed at Suran could have been less obvious.”

 

Jimin tenses. He’s already bad at hiding his emotions while sober, so it’s safe to say his ability to control them just worsens tenfold whenever he’s drinking. To say that Jimin feels embarrassed right now would be an understatement to the complete mortification he feels. God, glaring at someone _and_ getting caught. _You really outdid yourself this time_ , he thinks.

 

However, Jimin is struck in awe when Yoongi starts _laughing._ As if Jimin’s current state was anything to laugh about.

 

“Wha- Why are you laughing?” Jimin asks.

 

After what Jimin thinks is a solid minute of Yoongi laughing is when he speaks up. “It’s just, right now you’re looking so flustered but last night you looked like someone killed your cat or something.” Yoongi leans his weight on his elbows so he can properly look up at Jimin. “You looked cute, pretending to be mad and all that.”

 

Well then. That’s not was he was expecting to hear.

 

Jimin splutters, “I wasn’t cute!”. Jimin didn’t know how cute a person who was downright wasted could be, and he knew he was anything but.

 

“Really though,” Yoongi says, “What was with the looks to Suran?”

 

Jimin didn’t want to answer that. Could he really say, ‘ _Um I know you’re my boss and all that but you have a nice face and your smile can light up a whole room and I get this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach when someone gets too close to you,’_ without looking like a deluded fool?

 

Yeah, probably not. So he settles for saying, “It was nothing, hyung. I did drink a lot so maybe I wasn’t in my right senses.”

 

Yoongi doesn’t look too convinced but thankfully doesn’t press on the topic any further. Instead, Yoongi suggests on Jimin taking a shower while he makes breakfast. Jimin didn’t want to intrude any more than he already has but right as he was about to say it wasn’t necessary, his stomach decides to betray him and lets out a grumble.

 

Yoongi gives him a look that leaves no room for argument. Jimin reluctantly goes back into the hallway and easily finds the door that leads to the bathroom. Entering, he wasn’t at all surprised to find that the bathroom was bigger than his own room.

 

After turning the shower on, Jimin scrubs in vigorously at his skin, hoping to rid himself of last night’s makeup that he didn’t take off and all the pent up sweat from dancing. He takes the shampoo and lathers it across his scalp, humming at the rich piney smell that he can tell is Yoongi’s.

 

After he grabbed the towel that he left on the countertop and dried his hair and wrapped it around himself, Jimin belatedly realizes he didn’t have any clothes to change into.

 

As if Jimin couldn’t make a bigger mockery out of himself, the universe just had to test him.

 

Slowly, he peaks into the hallway to make sure Yoongi isn’t there. It’s not that Jimin has a problem with being shirtless, not at all. Hell, he’s been shirtless hundreds of times in front of Taehyung and Jungkook before without an ounce of shame.

 

It’s just that Jimin feels it would cross an unspoken line between employee and boss. He understands that he and Yoongi became friends, a development he’s actually happy about, and normally he has no problem opening up to the man. However, Jimin already feels bad enough for being so much of a hassle that Yoongi had to witness him drunk and take him home last night—much less make him breakfast, which in no way helped his blossoming feelings for the man—and now he just wants to keep it as professional as possible.

 

After making sure that yes, Yoongi is not in the hall, he saunters back into the guest room.

 

In the corner of the room there was a dresser, which Jimin really hoped had clothes in it.

 

He sighed in relief when he was met with hoodies and sweatpants, this is probably where Yoongi kept his more casual clothes. It wouldn’t be too weird if Jimin put them on, right? After all, he was sure Yoongi could understand and he would wash and return the clothes after being finished with them.

 

Taking a random black hoodie and grey sweatpants, he put them on. The pants were a little snug on Jimin, considering the size difference between his and Yoongi’s legs, but the hoodie practically swallowed his entire figure because of Yoongi’s broad shoulders.

 

He found himself unconsciously smelling the collar, recognizing the faintest smell of Yoongi’s cologne. How Jimin wished sharing clothes like this could be a regular occurence, then laughed at how absurd Yoongi would think he was being.

 

_Stop fooling yourself._

 

~~~

 

The sun was scorching on his face as Jungkook was on his way to the library.

 

After his fit to Taehyung about possibly failing his summer math courses, Jungkook took his suggestion and looked for a tutor.

 

It seemed bizarre to him, if he was studying to be a performer, why in god’s name does he need to know about abstract algebra? Unless he’s going to be on stage and reciting primitive polynomials during a dance routine, Jungkook thinks it’s absolute fuckery.

 

Either way, his grades needed saving and he scoured around the university campus, looking through various bulletin boards in hopes to find a math tutor on one of them.

 

Jungkook was able to find a contact without too much hassle. _Kim Namjoon,_ the contact’s name had read. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he heard it from before.

 

That didn’t change the fact that Jungkook was very near _desperate_ and later shot the man a text, discussing what he needed help in and possible days they could meet up. It seemed that not only did this Namjoon man tutor in math, but various subjects such as English, Biology, and Composition Writing—Jungkook wonders why someone with talents in a multitude of areas did not teach their own class, much less be a tutor, but he decided not to judge.

 

Luckily, Jungkook didn’t need to wait too long as Namjoon was easy to get in contact with. He just prayed that this guy was as smart as the advert made him seem (Seriously, _English too?_ Shakespeare was quaking in his boots)

 

Jungkook enters the cooly-aired library, a blessing to the humid June air that was no doubt overwhelming everybody outside, taking the steps two at a time to where he would meet Namjoon on the second floor.

 

Gripping his backpack in his hand, Jungkook makes his way over confirmed meeting spot, a secluded corner in the library surrounded in shelves, he spots a figure with their back turned, who he assumes Kim Namjoon is.

 

“Hey, Namjoon-ssi, right?” Jungkook calls over as he puts his belongings on the table in front of him.

 

The man turns around, a deep-dimpled smile etched on his face. “Jungkook! It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Jungkook finally put his finger on it.

 

After getting a clear look at the man’s face and the distinct low-rumble of his voice, he could tell it was the same man Jungkook saw talking to Jung Hoseok a few weeks back at the coffee shop.

 

He was sure Namjoon didn’t see him that day, but Hoseok definitely did and he probably didn’t appreciate the oh so obvious eavesdropping Jungkook was doing.

 

After leaving the shop, he mentioned it to Taehyung, who was also left confused by the encounter.

 

For what possible reason did Hoseok look so tense for? And what did Namjoon and a public media statement have to do with it?

 

“Hi, Namjoon-ssi,” Jungkook quickly greets. “Let’s get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you think joon is a tutor and doesn't have an actual job?


End file.
